When jealousy and love collide
by littledhampir.skyvanallen
Summary: Mason survives the Spokane attack and Dimitri tries to get Rose back. Does the attack makes her connection stronger with Mason or will she go back with Dimitri? Or does she chose Adrian.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the attack of Spokane but this time, Mason survives. What happens with Dimitri and Rose?

Each chapter will be either Dimitri's point of view or Rose's point of view

DPOV

I entered and I saw her. Rose. The girl that I have fallen for and who stole my heart from the moment I saw her. I knew no matter what I did to try to forget about her and my feeling towards her never worked because I truly loved her with everything I have.

But I was shocked to see that she killed two strigoi on her own, in addition to that she and Mason were holding on to each other and they didn't want to let go. Her sobs were clear and he was hugging her close trying to soothe her.

"Beelike, take her away from here and Alto take Mason. They will need a lot of attention so each of you have something to keep your hands busy for now." Janine yelled at us.

We moved fast knowing we had a lot of work ahead of us with these students. Rose just made her first two kills before she even graduated and her friend, Mason, saw her behead the two strigoi.

I went quickly to Rose's side to take her away, but, I was shocked by what she said next,

"NO, I want to be with Mason. Please leave me or take us both together......"

She continued to sob for a while, all the while she was holding on to Mason as if she was holding on to her own life. Something in that bothered me. She said she loved me and wanted me, but I foolishly told her that there couldn't anything between us because of our age difference and our same charge when she graduated. I told her that she should be with someone her own age. And she just had to listen to that, out of everything I tell her to do, she chooses to listen to that and comply to it at once.

"I am here Rose; I promise I will always be here....."Mason said as he held on to her while stroking her hair and trying to soothe her. It took all my effort not to rip him off her and declare to the whole world that she is mine and no one else's.

But I couldn't, because I knew the consequences if I did. I didn't care if I got fired but she would get suspended and she would hate me forever. I couldn't continue the thought because I didn't want to imagine my life without her or with her hating me and know she is right because I ruined her life.

"Mason, it is ok. I got her from here. Rose, it's Dimitri, I am going to take you know so we could return to the academy and treat you"

"No, you can't take me away from him. He has to come with us."

"He will Rose. Guardian Alto will take care of him."

I noticed as I said those words that I was trying to pry her off him.

"Mason I love you."

Those words sent daggers everywhere in body. I lost her. The girl I loved and I just lost her. And the worst thing is that I pushed her away from me. She wanted to hold onto to me but I just had to the right thing and just no accept or admit my love to her. Great Belikov, you just lost her. Real smart, I thought.

When she finally let go of him she just began walking and I could see the agony and pain on her and it killed me to see her like that. I tried to put an arm around so I could pull her closer to me so I can tell her that I would always be there for her no matter what and that I am insanely and deeply in love with her. But her response shocked me. She just shrugged off my arm and took a step back. I figured that she was still shocked and didn't want anyone near her except for the people that she was with.

As I helped her inside the jet that was supposed to carry me and her to the hotels and then the others would join us the next day. The reason they did that was because I was her mentor and they figured that I should be the one that she would stay with until she clams down and realizes what she did and how proud she should be that a novice her age did such a thing.

When we got on the plane, I tried to pull her into a seat so she could sit next to me, so I could be there if she needed anything.

But instead she just chose to sit away. I wanted to be next to her, to feel her warmth and take away the pain that she was experiencing. So, I went to sit next to her. The whole two hour flight she didn't even acknowledge the fact that I was sitting next to her. She never even turned to look at me and when she slept she went on the edge of the plane seat and she laid her head backwards, not wanting any contact with me though.

That really broke me in two. But, I was still stubborn, thinking that I still have a chance at the hotel to prove to her what she really means to me.

When the plane landed, there was a car there that I would have to drive to the hotel which was a about a 30 minute drive from where we landed. As we got off the plane, I tried to pull Rose closer to me. She did the same thing that she did to me when we were still back in the house.

When we got to the car, I opened the passenger door for her; instead, she went to the back. Maybe she wanted some space, I thought.

When we arrived at the hotel, I wasn't a fool to repeat the gesture of putting me arm around her. I just wanted her to come to me, but I was more than disappointed that she didn't. I had my hopes that if she saw a lot of couples walking hand in hand and near each other that she would realize that she wanted me in that way and she would come.

I checked in the hotel and led her to elevator. Still nothing, she didn't even look at me, she just stared at the ceiling or at the floor.

When we entered the hotel room, I decided that I should start talking to her about something to distract her from what happened in Spokane.

"Rose......"

I didn't know how to begin. I was eager to ask her why she wouldn't let me touch her to comfort her or if she meant what she said to Mason. She walked over and stood at the window looking out. She stood there for about 5 minutes and by that time I figured she would be calm enough to let me hold her, no, just to touch her would be enough. I walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder which she again, just shrugged away.

"Please, don't touch me" she told me.

"Rose, did I upset you or do anything wrong to you?"  
" No, Dimitri I am with Mason now. I am sorry I just can't have you that close to me."  
"What?"  
"I love him Dimitri. I don't want to leave him."

She walked over to sit on the bed and I just stood there shocked for a couple of seconds. She loved him. But that can't be right; no I still had a chance. I just went over to sit by her on the bed.

We sat in silence together for a couple of minutes and soon I moved my and on top of hers. She turned her hand over to hold mine in it and something in that made me smile. I couldn't help but stare at our intertwined hands and how perfect they were together. We sat there, just holding hands for about an hour. It felt like minutes to me. Soon, she just got up went to the bathroom and locked the door on herself. I thought she just needed to wash her face. Fifteen minutes passed and I was beginning to get worried so I walked over and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"Rose, love are you okay?"

There was no reply from her. I tried to knock again but there was no response. I knew she wasn't doing anything because I couldn't hear anything. So I just busted down the door. And there she was sitting alone in a corner. Not crying, not doing anything just sitting there with her knees pulled up to her chest. I went over to sit next to her and put an arm around her. Her words shocked me.

"Where is Mason?"  
"Rose, Mason is with Stan right now."  
"Can I please talk to him?" She asked me in a pleading voice.  
"I don't know Rose; maybe you should just calm down and get some rest..."  
"Please, I'll do anything if you just let me call him and talk to him for two minutes to make sure he is okay."  
"Rose....."  
"Please Dimitri......"

Something in that shocked me. She was going to do anything, anything, just to hear his voice. It took all my will power to just sit there and not to looking for him and seek revenge. Instead, I just walked and got my phone and dialled Stan's number.  
He picked up his phone on the third ring.

"Hey Belikov, how is Rose doing?"  
"She just wants to talk to Mason."  
"Yeah, he has been bugging me to talk to her for about an hour now"  
"Ok, put him on while I give her the phone."

I reluctantly walked over to her and handed her the phone.

"Mason?"  
"Rose, honey, how are you doing?"  
"I am so glad to hear your voice."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"I miss you. Please come here"  
"I promise we will be back together soon tomorrow. For now, please promise me to that you will try your hardest to get better."  
"Okay, I promise. I love you Mase"  
"I love you too, Rose. More than you could ever imagine"

And with that their phone call ended. I was in shock. I lost her, I really did this time. And I was broken.

Then another thought came to mind. No, I will try. I will not rest until I get Rosemarie Hathaway back. I will not rest until I earn her heart and trust back. And this time I meant it.


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I felt so much better after I talked to Mason. I may not love him as much as I loved Dimitri, but, I knew I would just in time. Mason and I went through so much together and we understood each other better. My thought was interrupted when Dimitri came into the bathroom. I stayed still, even when he came to sit next to me. When he sat down, he began to wrap his arm around me. Surprisingly, now when he touched me I didn't feel the static electricity anymore or the need for him to touch me more. I shrugged off his arm and I heard him sigh loud and I knew he meant for me to hear it.

"Rose, why are you so distant?"  
"I told you, I am now with Mason."  
"What about when you held my hand for over an hour?"  
"Well what about when you kissed me and pretended it meant nothing and just pushed me off you?"  
"So now we are going to play that game?"  
"What game?"  
"What you are doing right now. Turning my own words against me."

I didn't answer him. I just stared at the ceiling more. After about an hour, I stood up and went to sleep on the couch. Once I sat on it, I went into a deep sleep. I woke up to see my head on Dimitri's lap and him stroking hair. I pulled away from him and he looked at me with a hurt expression. I couldn't believe it, he called me a child so many time and he said that we can't have anything together because were both going to guard the same person.

"Guardian Belikov, may I ask what are you doing?"

I think my question caught him off guard. He gave me a questioning look and said,

"Guardian Belikov?"  
"Yeah, I thought that is what they called you. Unless you changed your name to something else when I was asleep."  
"Rose, since when do you refer to me as guardian Belikov?"  
"Since now."

For a second hurt washed all over his face, then his perfect mask went back on.

"Well, if that is the way you see it Rose, them so it be."  
"I guess."

He got up and went by the bed and said in a harsh tone,

"Be ready at 7:00 PM. That is when we leave. Understood?"  
"Understood, guardian Belikov"

I glanced at the clock and it was 4:00 PM. I got up and then I looked up at him and said,

"What am I supposed to eat?"  
"Oh, well you can always call room service or you can wait till we board the jet and get back to the academy."  
"Who else is going to be on the jet?"  
"Us and guardian Alto and Mr. Ashford"

That seemed to make my day. I was going to see Mason in less than 3 hours.

"So are you going to call or wait?"  
"I will wait."

He looked at me and then turned around. He went to his bag and got one of his western novels. When I glanced back at the clock I found out that only 5 minutes went by. This was going to be long; especially that Dimitri was ignoring me and reading his novel. So, I just sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I flipped through the channels until I found a movie channel. I didn't concentrate on the movie and after 2 minutes into it, I dozed off.

"Hathaway." I heard someone shout.  
"Yes?"  
"I thought I told you to be ready by 7:00 PM to leave."  
"Oh sorry, I just dozed off."  
"Well when we get back to the academy we will talk about it."

When we got downstairs we checked out. I was looking at a painting in the lobby that caught my attention when I heard Dimitri snap at.

"Let's go. They won't wait for you while you daydream."  
"Sorry."

We got into the car and then he drove us down to the airport where we landed. I saw another car pull in and then I saw Mason getting out. I ran towards him and hugged him.

"I missed you." He said  
"I missed you too so much."

That seemed to make him smile. We walked towards the jet hand in hand. When we got in we took a seat next to each other, after we sat he put and arm around me and I leaned into his chest. He smelled great, heck, he felt great.

A minute later I heard someone clear their throat. Mason and I looked up to see Dimitri looking at us.

"Follow me Rose."

I didn't understand what he was doing though. I just shrugged to Mason and gave him a quick sweet kiss on the cheek.

"Yes?"  
"Nothing, you are going to sit here."  
"But, why can't I sit with Mason?"  
"Because I said so and because I am your mentor."  
"Yes, guardian Belikov."

I got in the seat and he sat next to me. He didn't acknowledge me but I caught him often enough looking at me. After 4 long hours we finally landed in the academy. I stood up fast eager to go to Mason. But. My hopes were short lived when Dimitri put his hand on my shoulder and me to wait.

I followed his instructions.

"You are to walk with me Rose. To the headmistress's office."

I didn't argue with him, I just followed. Suddenly, it clicked in. He wasn't going to take Tasha's offer. Instead, he was going to stay here and torture me and I take me away from Mason every chance he could get.

We arrived at the Kirova's office. She just down and told us that we will continue our trainings as planned and that I will be receiving my marks for the kills in 2 weeks.

When we were dismissed I quickly went to Mason and held his hand in mine. He looked at me and said,

"Wow, the first novice in the school to receive her marks before she graduates"

I smiled at this and I turned so I could kiss him. The kiss was sweet and nice but it was short lived when Dimitri cleared his throat.

"Rose, meet me tomorrow at 6:00 PM so your trainings can start."

I gave him a nod and he walked away.

"Look Mase, I have to go and get some sleep seems like I have training early"  
"Ok, I love you"  
"Love you too"

He gave me a quick peck on my lips before we went our separate ways.

As I entered my room I just sat down on the bed and the last thought I had before drifting off to sleep that it was going to be a long day tomorrow and it was just the beginning.

That night I didn't dream at all. When my alarm clock rang I got up fast, not wanting to give Dimitri and excuse to nag me about being late for practice.

As I entered the gym, I saw him sitting in a chair. He had training pants on and a training shirt that emphasized the muscles that he had. He looked up at me and said,

"Go run 16 laps around the track and then when you come back we will discuss you punishment"  
"My punishment for what? For being with another boy after you pushed me away?"

Before I knew it he was gripping my arms so hard that I knew there was going to a bruise there afterwards. The look on his face was savage and I knew that him gripping my arms like that was only the beginning. I knew that there was more to come now and afterwards. He slammed me to the ground while he was on top of me. Something hit my cheek fast.

"Go run now"

Without saying another word I turned around and ran. When I was running by the dorms I took a quick glimpse of my face, There was this huge red mark on my cheek that wasn't going to go away anytime soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews and whoever added me as a fav author or suscribed**

**if I get 6 more reviews I will put 2 chapters by 2morrow if less I will only put one**

**so hit that review button and I know you guys will hate me for thsi chapter and what happens but trust there is GOING to be a twist**

**I just realized i didn;t disclaim so here it is **

**Vampire academy and the characters belong to richelle mead**

DPOV

I sat there just re-thinking what I did to her. I slapped her across her face. The face I loved so much I just touched and destroyed. I lost her and I was angry with it. I said no to Tasha as soon as we got the news that Rose and the other disappeared. After 20 minutes she showed up. A new expression was on her face now. The hurt expression that she had on after the attack and this morning was now replaced by one that was strong and fierce.

"So, what should I do know?"

I looked at her to answer her question and I saw what I did. I couldn't look at her or more precisely I looked away from her because I didn't want her to see my guilt expression. I hated myself with what I did to her.

"Go do the usual weight session that you always do and then come back so we could talk"  
"Yes, sir"

I had to tell her how I feel about her. I can't just let her slip between my hands. After about 40 minutes she came to me and she looked strong.

"Ok, I am done" she said in a rather harsh voice.  
"Sit down please, Rose."I said in a soft tone hoping to soothe her.

She sat down and I followed her. I quickly took her hands in mine. She tried to free her hands and I just held on tighter. I looked down at out hands and the same thought that I had about our hands in the hotel earlier occurred to me again. I began running my finger over her hand. She did something that took me off guard. She intertwined her fingers through mine and she began playing with them. I felt a smile slowly spread across my face. When I looked up at her, I saw that she smiling. With my other hand I slowly traced her face, my finger lingered on the place where my hand struck her face. I felt her lean into my touch.

"Rose, I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I love you so much that I couldn't bring myself to think that I am loosing you. It broke me in two that when you told Mason that you loved him and I always wished that, it would be me who you tell that to."  
"I love you too Dimitri. But I know we can't be together. At least not until the year ends."

I looked down and figured that she was right.

"What if we found a way?" I asked  
"We can't risk that, please."  
"And what am I supposed to do? Watch the girl I love just be with another guy that isn't me while everyone knows it? For the girl I love; pretend that she loves another guy because they guy she truly loves she can't date him at the moment cause of the rules? What if the pretend turns to reality and you would realize it soon while my hopes get crushed, Rose?"

I hadn't realized that I was shouting until I said the last part in a low voice. She just looked at me for what seemed to be forever.

"Dimitri the thing is....."

She didn't have to say it out loud because I knew it from her face. I knew she couldn't say it, so I went ahead and said it out loud.

"You love him too."

She let her head fall and slowly she nodded. I moved my hand from her face and put a finger under her chin so I could look at her straight in the eyes.

"Is it like you love me?"

Slowly her eyes met mine and I could see that she was the verge of crying. And I knew the answer. It was the same as she loved me.

"Please don't hate me. I love you, but when I knew about Tasha's offer I just let myself fall in love with him."  
"Rose, I will do everything, everything, to get you back again and earn your trust."  
" What about Mason?"  
"What about us Rose?"  
"I can't hurt him that way?"  
"What about me? What am I to you? When you couldn't let go of me"  
"Please, can I go now. I am tired and I am confused and I don't need something like, like, this to be on my mind right now"

She got on her feet fast, but she didn't get far until I grabbed her arm,

"Rose, please, think again. I know that in your heart that there is the truth that you love me. And if you don't find it, I will find it for you and I will prove it."

Slowly, I reached to stroke her hair with my hand. When I touched her hair, I felt the need to touch her more and more. So, I grabbed her other hand and I just pushed her to the wall and I began kissing her with all I had in me. My feeling to her went through that kiss.

She kissed me back and soon we were moving all over the gym kissing each other. And at that time, I knew she loved me more. I knew I had her for dear life and I wouldn't let go. Suddenly, I noticed a mat on the ground and I pulled her down to it while still kissing her. I lay on top of her needing to feel her body under mine. I couldn't let go of her but I knew that she wanted to catch her breath. So I moved my mouth to her neck trailing kisses all over her. She didn't stop until I felt something ring. It was my cell phone, I tried to ignore it, but the look on her face told me that she didn't want to ignore it. She slowly got up with a guilty look on her face.

She quickly went to get her bag and as she walked out I got hold of her hand.

"Roza, what is wrong?"  
"What we just did was wrong."  
"But, I thought you wanted it?"

She hesitated at that question. A cold mask replaced her gorgeous one. She looked at me with such tender eyes and she gave me herself. I couldn't think that she would regret it.

"Please just let me go."  
"I don't understand...."  
"Can we please just keep in a student teacher relation like it was meant to be?"  
"OK, but you have to live with the consequence of your words and decision"  
"I don't under....."  
"First of all, you will refer to me as Guardian Belikov. Second, you will be training with me all the time when you aren't in classes until curfew. You will only have 15 minutes to eat you meals. You will show up at the gym 3 hours before your school class start. You will bring your homework with you to the gym. Rose Hathaway, I will teach you how to lead on and then stop."  
"Understood guardian Belikov."  
"Good, then MOVE."

With that she left the gym and I just stood there. I didn't do that as a punishment. I did that because I wanted the time with her. If she didn't love me, then no other man or even person can have her. As I went to retrieve my coat, a little box fell from my pocket. When I saw that box something inside me just snapped.

Suddenly, I was running full speed towards the Rose's first class. I am planning on notifying her teachers that they will give me the class work and that she needs to be under my watch after the whole Spokane incident. As I talked to all her teachers, they agreed and gave me the work for the whole week for her to do.

I went to her first class, while was combat practice. I saw her standing with the Ashford boy, his hand was around her waist and his other hand was holding hers. She was looking at him like she adored him and he returned the same look.

"Hathaway. Gym. Now."

That startled the both of them. She gave me a nod and whispered something in the Ashford's ear. He smiled at that and said something back to her. With that they kissed each other, and trust me that felt like hours and then they broke away. She followed me out of the gym.

"Now we will talk."  
"What would you like to talk about, guardian Belikov?"

I turned around so I could tell her. Suddenly the box fell down from my pocket. This time it fell open on the ground. And something fell from it.

She picked it up and looked at it from the inside and out and then looked back at me.

"I....." She lost her words and I knew my job was done.  
"Marry me Rose. Marry me and run away with me."  
"That was your plan?"  
"Yes, I love you more than anything in the world."  
"Yes, yes, I do."

And with that I just swept her off her feet and kissed her.

"Come on, let's go." I said, hating to interrupt that kiss.  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now. I love you and I want you right now."

With that I grabbed her hand and we ran away from the wards and into the world. Free. Free to love each other and live for ourselves and the love that was between us.


	4. Chapter 4

RPOV  
We ran away together, leaving everything behind us. We were going to begin a new life, just the two of us. Although the thought made me happy, was still a bit sad and scared. I was leaving Lissa, yeah surely they would find her a good guardian, an excellent one actually, but she wanted me and Dimitri.

There was car by the end of the forest trail, I looked up at Dimitri and said,

"How did you know that I would accept and run with you?"  
"I had a feeling about it. And if you didn't I would have forced you to come with me."  
"Why would you go through all that trouble? Couldn't you have waiting till the school year ended?"  
"No, I just love you way too much"

He opened the passenger door for me to get in and then he turned around to get in the drivers seat. As he started the engine and began to drive away, our hands found each others' and laced together nicely. I looked up at him and I smiled, and then he smiled back at me. We spent the rest of the ride quietly and to be honest, it was nice and comfortable.

Suddenly, Dimitri pulled in a hotel. I gave him a questioning look.

"That is where we are staying for two days and then we leave to go t my place."  
"Your place? As in Russia?"  
"No, Rose, as in I have a place in America."

He got out of the car and came rushing to my side to open the door for me. As I stepped out, he took my hand quickly and we entered the hotel. He gave me my own room key and he got his own. I was confused. Wasn't the whole point of this was for us to spend some time together?

"Ok, Rose meet me in the lobby in one hour."  
"Why?"  
"Because you will see when in an hour." He said as he smiled me crookedly.

We both got in the same elevator, with our hands still laced together. When we arrived on the floor we were staying in, we left to go our separate ways.

I entered the room; I was surprised to see that it was suite. It had a large bed that looked very comfortable. I entered the washroom and there was this big huge shower. I didn't have any spare clothes, so I went to Dimitri's room. I knocked on the door and he answered first knock.

"Miss Hathaway, what can I do for you today?" He asked with a smile playing on his lips  
"Well if you must know guardian Belikov, I have no clothes to change in."  
"Well, that is a problem. Ok I have a plan, let's go to the mall and you can pick out some clothes and essentials."  
"Don't you need any clothes too?"  
"No, I had mine in the car with me." He said with a grin.

We both left the hotel, still holding hands like we were a couple. And yes, we are a couple and I was happy about it that I could barely contain myself. When we got on the ground floor, we exited the hotel and went for the car. I got in and so did he; and we began driving down to the mall. When we got out, we walked by each other, and for some reason, when I tried to hold his hand he pulled away. I didn't understand why, but I soon did when he grabbed me around the waist.

"I just want everyone to know that you are mine and mine alone."He said. The words made me happy and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I love you. No matter what I will always love you."

He bent down and kissed. And boy, was it a kiss. It was the kind of kiss that made you want to grow wings and just fly away. I kissed him back and soon I realized that we were standing in the parking lot of the mall making out like there is no tomorrow. I pulled back fast when I realized where we were and he gave me a questioning look, but his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Ok Roza, let's get going before you tempt me more than I am tempted now."  
"Ok, so let's go and get some clothes."

As we walked from store to store, I noticed boys looking at me and girls looking and checking out Dimitri. That for some reason, really got me jealous and it made me hold on tighter. Dimitri must have realized and he looked down at me and smiled.

When we were done shopping, we went back to the car. We put the shopping bags in the trunk and he opened the door of the passenger seat for me to get in. This time, he leaned in and kissed me. The kiss was full of passion, need, fire and a hell of a lot of emotion. Suddenly, I realized that he closed the door on us, locked the locks and he was bending over me with the full force of his body on me. My hands began to slide up him shirt tracing his perfect chest muscles.

My necklace for some reason was now caught on his hair. That made the both of us realize what we were doing and then slowly, he got up and went to the driver's seat, turned on the car and started towards the hotel room. All the time we were holding hands and I caught him from the corner of my eye smiling.

Inside of me, I was just realizing that I was the luckiest girl in the world and not because I had the hottest man on earth all to myself. But because I had the most loving person in the world beside me. He sacrificed his honour and his job that he seemed to love just to be with a girl that he loved. And that girl was seven years younger than him and she couldn't even start a family with him. Somewhere inside of me a shot of guilt went through my body. I couldn't give him kids. He was offered a position to work and have kids with another woman but he turned it down. Although the thought delighted me, I was starting to feel extremely guilty.

My thought was interrupted when eh squeezed me hand and said,

"Rose, love, meet me here in one hour exactly."  
"Ok."

We went to the elevators and when we arrived to my room, he gave me a strong and passionate kiss.

"I love you forever and ever, my Roza."

And with a smile of his face he went to his room. As I entered my room, I found a letter under my door. And I heard a voice in my room.

"Nice to see you again, Rose."

I quickly shut the door behind me and turned to face my visitor.


	5. Chapter 5

DPOV

I left to my room to take a shower and get dressed. I was taking her to dinner and then I was going to have her.

I went inside my room and I took a shower, taking my time. Let my mind wander off all the time about what Rose was doing. She was of course getting ready for our first official date. I tried to imagine her in the stuff that she worse, but my imagination would never match the perfection that she always is. I put on a dress shirt and some clean jeans. I would never look good enough for her. She would always look like goddess while I will only look like an ordinary guy.

As I glanced back at the clock I realized that it was already time to meet her. As I got off the elevator, I waited for her for 15 minutes knowing that girls take some time. But, after 25 minutes, I was starting to get worried. I went up to her room and I heard her moan and some crashing.

No, it can't be what I think it is. Suddenly, I knocked on the door.

"Dimitri." She screamed and that was my cue to go inside and bust down the door.

And there I found the Ivashkov guy, over her and her neck was bleeding. I couldn't believe it. He was feeding from her. As soon as I pulled him off of her, she rushed quickly into my arms crying and sobbing. I set her down gently on the bed and I turned to Adrian.

"Mr. Ivashkov, leave immediately please."  
"Guardian Belikov, taking advantage of a 17 year old girl? How about Tasha? I mean she could give you countless advantages and I could give your girl toy a lot."

And with that being said, I took him and threw him to the wall.

"You that I am right Belikov, so just give in. You honestly can't tell me that you won't throw her away after what you get from her so you could go and get your advantage with that Ozera woman."  
"What happens is none of your business. I don't want her advantages."  
"What makes you think Rose doesn't want these advantages?"

That question took me off guard for a few seconds and then I recomposed myself again.

"Leave now Mr. Ivashkov"

And with that I threw him on the ground. He quickly got up and went to Rose and whispered something in her ear. After he left, I rushed to Rose's side and she just began crying in my chest. All the while I held her while stroking her hair and talking to her in Russian.

Then after about an hour, she stopped and looked up at me and said,

"He is right, you should take Tasha's offer."  
"What?"  
"She could give you advantages that I will never be able to give you. She could give you children Dimitri and you could still be her guardian."  
"Rose, please don't say that."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I love you and I would never give you up for everything."

At that time, I began pleading. I wasn't going to lose here again. The thought of losing her was unbearable.

"Yes, I know that Dimitri. But I will live the rest of my life in guilt."

She took off the ring and handed it to me.

She paused for a second and said,  
"Please, let's get back to the Academy before anyone realizes that we are missing."

And with that note, I got up. The rejection flowed through me like fire. The tears started to escape once the got back to my room to get my stuff so we could leave and go back to the Academy.

I went to the window. Crushed, humiliated and broken in two.

No, I am Dimitri Belikov. I never lose; I will not lose this time. I still have time, I though to myself all the time.

I got back to her room and I barged in.

"Get going." My hurt was now replaced with anger. She will pay for what she did to me.

She didn't even have a chance to reply as I grabbed her by the arm and threw her outside the room. She looked at me and then nodded. I checked out of the hotel and pushed her towards the car. She got in the backseat and I drove away fast to the academy.

When we arrived we went back were we exited. All the while I was leading her by the arm. I heard her whimper once and I didn't care if she got hurt. She hurt me and she was going to pay the hard way. And by that I meant the Dimitri Belikov way.

When we got to the dorms, she pulled away to get to her classes.

"No, from now on your day will be with me. I talked to your teachers and they gave me your work. Seems like there is something you need to learn before you graduate."  
"Why are you doing this? Is it because I am doing what is best for you?"

The pain in me made me slap her again.

"You better listen Hathaway and you better listen good. Everything is about to change. You will learn how to respect me and you will pay for the pain."  
"How am I going to pay? You keeping me here so you could make sure I don't talk to anyone is not going to help your case."  
"We will see about that."

And with that I threw across the room. She got up and looked at me boldly refusing to let me see how much that actually hurt her.

I walked over to her and gave her homework and assignments. She sat there for two hours doing them quietly and all that while I was hoping that she would come rushing to me telling me that it was a mistake to break everything off. The Lunch bell sounded and she got up to go. I quickly got up and got a hold of her arm.

"You have fifteen minutes only?" I said.  
"Fifteen minutes? Why?"  
"Because I said so; now go."

She rushed outside and I followed. She caught up with that Ashford kid and they went to sit next to each other in a table. They were holding hands and in addition to that he had one arm around her waist. They were talking quietly and very often they kissed either on the cheek or on the mouth or anything. When she was talking I noticed that he was always holding her hand to his mouth.

And they way she looked at him again that bothered me. Yes, my plan was now starting to look better and better each second as I watched how they acted around each other.

After the fifteen minutes were about to end she got up and they kissed passionately and after they broke away he quickly handed her a note.

She walked over to me and looked at me, and then she shook her head at me. If I had to force her to love me, I will. I will do anything.

I quickly followed her to the gym. When we were half way there, I grabbed her arm and steered her to a place that I love. I took her to the cabins and I led her and locked the door behind me. She just went and sat in a corner.

"So what, now I am your prisoner?"  
"No, you are the woman I will always love and I will do everything to prove that."

With that I walked over to her and lifted her and began covering her cheek with kisses in the spot where I slapped her twice today.

I wasn't going to rape her. Of course not, I was just going to keep on kissing her until she realizes what is between us and that it can't be ignored.

After 30 minutes of doing so, she never even responded to me. She just held still in my arms without hers even wrapping around me.

Soon after, she began crying. I set her down on the floor and she got up and sprinted fast out of the door, leaving me there. I went to look for her and knew where to start. Ashford's room; as I approached the room I heard a lot of sobbing and I knew it was Rose. I couldn't bust the door down because she might get upset and tell Mason about us and that I am trying to get her and that we had a romantic relation. Giving off this information would get her suspended and I couldn't d that.

I waited until her sobs slowed down and then I heard moans coming out of her and they both called each others' name. I busted down the door to see them making out hard and seeing Rose's shirt and jeans on the floor and Ashford's shirt and pants as well on the floor. I quickly went and jerked Rose up by her hair and ordered her to get dressed.

I took the both of them to Kirova's office, hoping to put the Ashford kid in trouble. Instead, she put both of them in trouble and that they would both serve detention with me for a month.

That was going to be one interesting month. She dismissed them and it was near curfew so Rose and Ashford had their arms wrapped around each other.

I followed to make sure that they went to their dorms. After making sure of that I followed Rose inside and got a hold of her arm.

"What are you planning slap me again?"  
"No, Rose you know I love you please, let's think thing through again."  
"I am sorry, but I love Mason now."  
"Love?"  
"Yeah, just like the one you showed me when you slapped me and decided to keep me your prisoner?"  
"No, Rose, you don't understand anything."

And with that she entered her room and shut the door in my face. I went back to my room and called Tasha to tell her that I will not be her guardian because I was already assigned here.

After I called her, I went to plan what they were going to do for detention tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

RPOV:

The next day, I woke up to find Dimitri sitting on the bed next to me with his hand stroking my hair. I recoiled violently from the gesture. He gave me a confused look. I just shrugged off the bed covers and went to the washroom. As I was about to lock the door, I found a foot in the way of the frame. Without looking at him I just pushed past him and went to sit on my bed.

"Okay, can I ask why you are following me around? Isn't all day enough for you?"  
"Rose….."  
"Don't you Rose me. I have had it with you Dimitri Belikov. No, I have a life. Please just like leave me alone for once. I don't want to talk about anything and I don't want you in my room. I just want to lead a normal life with my friend and my boyfriend. The guys who isn't keeping me his prisoner and isn't seven years older than me?"

By the time I was done talking, I realized that I was yelling. I looked at him and I saw his eyes sparkle with tears. That killed me but I knew I was right. Why did he want me that bad? Seeing as I just work up and I couldn't keep my mouth shut, I turned around and asked him that stupid question.

"Why are you doing that? Why do you want me? I mean it is like Adrian said, Tasha could give you advantages and I can't. She is a royal and I am just dhampir."

As I looked back up at him, his jaw was clenched and his hands were balled in fists. He slowly relaxed as he reached out towards me with his hands and started to caress my face. I shrugged away from his touch.

"I love you. Damn it Rose Hathaway. What is so hard for you to understand when I tell you that I love you, I need you to be with me. You don't know how much it pains me to see you with another guy. And you, you just, just have to pretend like I am doing whatever I am doing because I hate you. Damn it, I just don't know why you are doing what you are doing. You said you love me and you wanted to be with me, and now all of a sudden you just forget about me like I am one of those boys. Do you know how much it pained me that night when you were Jesse in the lounge? Or when I saw you and Mason holding hands on the plane and then hearing everyone talk about you how you guys are the perfect couple? Please, just please, tell me why are you doing this to me?"  
"Easy, because the day you realize that I can't give you advantages you will leave me. And I want to leave now before I get anymore attached to you. I don't want it to be hard on myself."

Without further ado, he reached out and kissed me. The kiss wasn't like the previous ones we shared; this one was possessive and aggressive. He pushed me back violently on my back and kissed me. To be honest, I quiet enjoyed the kissing. Heck I even enjoyed him, but I knew I had to back away for both our sakes. I had to pretend and lie to him about not loving him anymore.

After he was done kissing me, he leaned back and I was surprised to see the tears in his eyes. Suddenly he buried his face in my chest and he began sobbing. I couldn't help but stroke his gorgeous brown hair.

When he was done he looked at me with wet sad eyes.

"I love you Rose, please grasp that. I would never in my life leave you for another woman."  
"Dimi......"  
"NO," he roared, "You listen, I love you. I will always love you no matter who I am with. No matter what, my heart is always with you. I can't give you up that easily."  
"I don't love you."

"You don't?"  
"No, Dimitri, I don't love you anymore."

After I said that he straightened up and walked out of my door. I knew my life would be hell from this moment on till the day I graduate. Heck, till the day I die, knowing we would be guarding the same person for the rest of our lives.

DPOV:

I couldn't believe it. She didn't love me. NO. That can't be true.

I arrived at the gym and I sat there, putting on a cold mask that showed no emotion. That is what she will see, my cold my mask until she realizes how much the old Dimitri Belikov meant to her and how much he loved her.

After about 20 minutes, the gym door opened and she stood there. Her lips red and sore and her face was flushed. I instantly knew who she was with; but I needed to make sure of it before she faced the consequences.

"Where were you, Rose?"  
"Breakfast."  
"Why is your face flushed and you lips sore, Rose? I would like the truth if you don't mind."  
"I was with Mason, guardian Belikov."  
"Of course, I cant compete with that."  
"I can't believe it."  
"What can't you believe Rose?"  
"Nothing."  
"Ok, your homework is right there, you can go and start on it and then in two hours training starts"  
"Yes, sir."

Then she did something that I would have thought impossible. She bowed to me.

"What was that for?" I demanded.  
"Oh nothing you know. Like I said before, you are keeping me here as your prisoner. So I might as well act like one."

And with that, she just turned around and headed to a corner and began to work oh her homework. I sat in a corner with one of my western novels pretending to read while I was actually watching her do her work. She looked like amazing with her head bent over her homework and her hair hanging around her.

After about two hours, she got up and walked over to me and I knew instantly that it was time for combat training. I told her to start running her normal 4 miles run and when she is done she was to come immediately to the gym to start her combat class.

She soon returned with water covering her face. I knew that it wasn't sweat all over; I knew that the water on her face was tears as well.

"Ok guardian Belikov, I am ready for combat training."

And with that we started sparing.

After a few minutes of me landing blows on her and her landing blows on me, I managed to get her down on the mat and hold her down. I started to trace her. She closed her eyes and sighed. I could smell her sweat, and did it smell awesome. Her gorgeous dark eyes held mine and she started to raise her hand and brush the hair out of my face. I shivered at her touch, glad that I didn't disgust her that much. As soon as I felt that a connection was building again between the two of use, I bent down and started to bend my face to kiss her.

My lips were about an inch away from hers when she just turned around. Okay, now I was confused. No correction, now I knew what I had to do. I had to fight harder cause I knew that she is aware of the connection that is between us and she was completely ignoring it.

"Why?" I asked her softly.  
"Because I am dating Mason."

At that point, I decided that the best solution was to just let her go on with her life. Whether I am in it or not, that was fine by me. But I would always wait for her. I would always be by her side no matter what. I would always love her and I would always know that she loves me back when I would look into her eyes. Because we both knew that we love each other.

Slowly, I got off her and said,

"You can go back to your normal classes and tell Mason that there will be no detention"  
"Dimitri....."She said as she approached me and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"Leave now."

And with that she exited the gym.


	7. Chapter 7

RPOV:

I exited my gym with my heart aching. I rejected him again, for no reason. I was a fool to do that. Dimitri begging me for me to be with him again and I rejected him. I was an idiot. My thought was interrupted when I found two arms wrap around my waist. It was Mason.

"Hey Mase."  
"Hey Rose, so you going to be heading to detention with me soon to Belikov."  
"Actually, I was just on my way to tell you that he cancelled it and that you don't have to be in detention."  
"Why the change of heart? Isn't he like all tough and business like all the time?"

We started walking while he still had his hand around my waist. I soon wrapped mine around his waist as well, walking together as a couple.

"I don't know why Mase, do you want to serve detention?"  
"No, I don't. But I would rather do other creative stuff." He gave me his angel smile.  
"Oh yeah like what?" I asked managing to give one of my best man eating smiles.  
"Like this"

He quickly pulled me down to the ground and we started kissing. It wasn't just like any kiss; it was a kiss that was filled with love and lust that came from the both of us. I quickly broke away and looked around. Realizing that we were at the clearing and it was deserted, I bent down and we continued what we started before.

I felt someone clear his throat from behind us and I instantly knew who it was. Dimitri caught us again. I looked up at him to see sadness fill his eyes. His eyes were red and puffy and I instantly knew why. He cried after I left the gym. That surprised me very much. He was always so strong and he never faltered or showed any deep emotions. Mason got up fast and he pulled me up with him. Dimitri just looked at us and walked away slouching shoulders.

Mason and I walked back to our dorms, deciding that we didn't want to get caught again by any other guardian. As soon as he left me at my door, I quickly rushed to the guardians' dorms. I had to find him; I couldn't just ignore him and act like I hadn't seen him in that condition.

I knocked on his door. He quickly got up and opened the door. When he saw me standing there; looking down and looking uncomfortable, he did a double take.

"Hi" He said.  
"Hey....Do you mind if I come in? I want to talk to you."

He shrugged his shoulders and stepped aside for me to enter. I went to sit on a chair and I all I noticed was his un-made and his western novels that he always read, covering the floor.

"Look about what you saw......"

I couldn't continue, because when I looked up at his face I could clearly see sorrow and sadness.

"Rose, its fine, I mean it."  
"No, it is most certainly not fine."  
"You said no."  
"Because it is what is best for you...Wait, aren't you leaving with Tasha?"  
"Do you want me to?" he said doing his cool eyebrow thing.  
"No, I mean of course not. But I thought that since the conversation between us in the gym that you made up your mind and that you are going to take up her offer."  
"Rose, I am assigned here and later to the princess. I gave them my word and my word will stand no matter what. And unless they decide to assign me someplace else; but until then, my word stands."  
"Ok well in that case, I should get going."  
"Of course."  
"I didn't mean it that way......"I said looking down.  
"Look, do what you want to do Rose, I gave you my decision and I will stand by it. I will always be here when you need me and when you decide who you want, whether it is me or another person, I will always be there and respect your decision."

I suddenly got up crossed the space between us and gave him a hug. He kept holding me there for a long time and to be honest, I didn't want to break the embrace. I slowly pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek; and with that I walked out.

I ran towards the dorms, eager to find Mason, because I had to break up with him. I knew I had to because I had feeling for Dimitri. I went to his dorm and knocked on his door. He opened the door and was surprised, but yet pleased, to see me.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"  
"Look, can we go for a walk?"  
"Sure, hold on, I need to get my coat."

He went to get his coat and then we walked outside.

"Look Mase, I like you and everything but..........." I drew in a long breath before I could say the words that would break his heart.

"We need to break up Mase, I am sorry; I just don't think it's a good idea for us to go out."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know."  
"Really Rose? After all we have been through together. I thought that it was going to bring is back near each other not pull us apart." He walked away from me leaving me near the cabins alone crying.

After a few minutes, the tears started to slow down. I walked back to my dorm, eager to get some sleep.

My alarm clock rang in the morning earlier than usual. I went quickly to the washroom to rinse me face and get ready for my morning training with Dimitri. When I arrived at the gym I found out that I was there early.

I waited for 20 minutes and then he showed up. When the door opened, I smelled his aftershave. I ran towards and practically jumped into his arms and began covering his neck with kisses.

He cupped my face and held it was from his for a few seconds and the said,

"Why the change of heart?"  
"It was never a change of heart Dimitri, it was always there and I suddenly wanted to admit it to everyone."  
"I love you Roza."  
"I love you too Dimitri."

I knew that my training was long forgotten now, because we were busy with other stuff. Like each other.

We didn't make love, but we just kept kissing and for some reason it felt even more powerful than sex. I soon realized the time and I knew that it wad time for my class. I started to get up , but suddenly his hands were firm around me that I couldn't even budge an inch away.

"Where do you think you are going?"  
"To class" I said very confused.  
"Remember, when I told you yesterday......"  
"Oh yeah, I remember." I said interrupting him. Okay this was just amazing. I mean come on, with Dimitri all day long.

"Okay, so here is your homework and you have two hours and then we will start combat training."  
"Oh come on comrade. That is so unfair. You know that I won't do anything when you are right beside me."  
"Come on Rose, get up and start on your work."

We both got up and I walked over to get my homework, and suddenly there were two arms around my waist.

"I said to do your homework. I didn't say where though." A smile began to form on his face and I felt my mouth stretch into a grin.

He kept his arm around my waist as we went to get my homework; he then pulled me on the ground and placed me on my lap. He kept his lips pressed on my throat and tracing my face over and over. His kisses were doing miracles to me. After two hours he got up and we started combat training.

This time he was dead serious. I mean as in the legendary Dimitri Belikov; not the Dimitri Belikov who is my lover. Not he was not my lover; he was my life.


	8. Chapter 8

DPOV:

God she was amazing. I loved her so much and she was mine. And this time I was dead serious about it.

When we finished combat training, I turned to her and said,  
"So, do want to go or......." I paused, not knowing what to say.

She looked at my with those gorgeous brown eyes, "Want to what?"  
"I was thinking that I could take you somewhere maybe ummm you know, just the both of us. Alone, I mean."

She looked at me with a huge grin over her face.  
"Sure."

We walked out of the gym, hand in hand, since the place was deserted and the students were still in the classes. I took her to the clearing and led her inside to one of the cabins. When we got there, she went and sat on a chair. A safe choice for her sake, well if she sat on the bed, her clothes would disappear in a second.

I walked over to her slowly and I lifted her and I started kissing every part of her body. She was amazing. No, amazing would be the understatement of what she is to me and how she is everything to me.

I felt amazing that I was with her now, because the last time that I kissed her like that she never even responded.

She took off my shirt and in response I took off hers. We lay down on the bed, just kissing, and nothing but out shirts off.

After about an hour of doing so, my phone rang.

"Hello."  
"Hey Dimka, its Tasha."  
"Hey, Tasha. Is there anything you need from me?"  
"Yeah, I am actually at the academy right now. So I was wondering where you are so I could actually talk to you."  
"Tasha, if it is about the guardian offer again, please you know my answer."  
There was a long pause and then she answered,  
"Well Dimka, I want to talk to you about several things."  
"Okay, can I come to you in about an hour?"  
"No, I will come to you. Where are you?"  
Damn it, she caught me. I was in the cabins with Rose.  
"Tasha, can you please wait?"  
"Why?"  
I could hear that she was starting to get pissed off now.  
"Well, for one thing I am busy."  
"With what Dimitri?"  
Dimitri? She never used my full name before, she must really be mad at me.  
"Training Rose."  
"Well, I will come to meet you at the gym then."  
"Tasha, look I am at the clearing with her right now. We are doing some one-on-one training. And I would appreciate it if you could wait."  
"Fine Dimitri."  
"Okay Tasha, see you in an hour at the commons."

And with that the conversation ended. Rose looked at me knowing what the conversation was about.

"Okay Dimitri Belikov, you have two options now. Either tell Tasha that you love me or I leave?"  
"Rose....."  
"What are you too much of a coward to actually tell her? Or are you ashamed that you are having an affair with a dhampir who happens to be a novice as well as your student?"  
That comment really made me angry and hurt at the same time.  
"Rose, you know that I am not ashamed of loving you."  
"Then you will tell her then?"  
"Can't we wait until you graduate please?"  
"No, why don't you want to tell her?"  
"Because she will report you."

"I guess you just made up your mind then Dimitri."

She got up and started to put her shirt back on.

"Rose, you can't be serious. Why does it matter if I tell her now or not? You know that everyone will know by graduation do we have to blow everything up this soon?"  
"No, but I don't like the way she acts around you, and you know what I am talking about."  
"Rose, please let's be reasonable."  
"I am being reasonable, God, I can't believe I told you I love you. I loved a jerk, no, I wish you were a jerk; you are a coward Dimitri, and that is the last thing I would have expected from you."

She stormed out of the cabin, leaving me alone. Deciding to meet up with Tasha early, so I could get it over with I headed to the moroi dorms fast.

When I reached there, I found her waiting.

"Dimka." She said as she flung her arms around me.  
"Hey Tasha." I didn't hug her back, because it just didn't feel right.  
"Okay so like I told you I want to talk with you?"  
"Okay, let's go to the outside so we wouldn't get interrupted."

I led her to the outside to one of the picnic tables and motioned for her to sit down. The students were now in their classes.

When she did, she started to talk.

"Look Dimka, I expressed some interest in you before. And I still am interested, so don't get me wrong; but why did you say no to being my guardian?"  
"Because Tasha, I am assigned here and I am training Rose."  
"Is there any other reason?"

Crap, I was in a tight spot. I remained silent and then she resumed talking,  
"So you wouldn't mind if I do this?"

I didn't know what she was going to do; but I caught on fast once she started to lean into me. She kissed me. And as if she didn't get enough, her tongue slid along my bottom lip forcing them to open.

Soon enough, I heard someone clear their throat.


	9. Chapter 9

RPOV:

I couldn't believe my eyes. They were kissing. After he said that he loved me, no wait, after he begged for me to be with him and I believe him, that's what I get.

He looked shocked at me and she just looked surprised. So that's why he didn't want to tell her. He just wanted to toy around with me and play with my emotions until he and Tasha could meet again and then he could do whatever he wanted to do with her.

I just turned back and walked till I was sure that I was out of sight for hem to see them I sprinted to the dorms crying.

On my way there I ran into Lissa and Christian. She looked shocked to see me like this.

"Rose?"  
"Yeah Lissa, Can I just get to my dorm?"  
"Yeah, we are coming with you."

I nodded; knowing that if I begin to tell her that she shouldn't she would disagree and just come with me anyways. We went inside my room and we all sat down.

"So are you going to tell me what this is about?"  
"I......caught Dimitri and Tasha making out."  
"Ok, so?"

I took a deep breath, knowing that I would have to confess to her now the relation between me and Dimitri. After I told her, she looked at my sympathetically and crossed to give me a hug. Soon we heard a knock on the door and Lissa decided to answer it. Adrian came in. He was the first one to know about my relationship with Dimitri. He crossed the room and gave me a big hug. Surprisingly enough, it was what I needed. It made me feel comfortable.  
"Thanks Adrian, I really needed that."

Lissa and Christian sat there confused.  
"He knows; and don't ask me how. He just does."  
"Little dhampir, I am so sorry, about what happened I mean."

He lifted me up and sat me on his lap and wrapped his arm around me. Right now I needed all my friends around me. Soon after, there was another knock on the door.

Lissa went and opened the door. He was standing there, Dimitri.  
"Can I help you with something guardian Belikov?" Lissa asked, and she was surprisingly not very nice.  
"Yes, can I please speak with Rose?"  
"I don't think it is the best idea at that time."  
"Please, I need to talk to her......" He trailed off.

Adrian slowly got up and placed me gently back on the chair. He went and stood right in front of Dimitri. And believe it or not, they were almost the same height.

"What do you want Belikov?" Adrian said in a very harsh tone.  
"Look, I just want to speak with Rose for two minutes."  
"To break her heart more than it is broken right now?"  
"Please, I am only asking for two minutes." He said pleading and begging.  
"Look, just go away right now and leave her to calm down." Lissa said, deciding to break the tension between the two guys.

Dimitri looked and at me, and the look in his eyes said that he would do anything just to talk to me for two minutes.

"Look, guardian Belikov, how about you try to talk to her tomorrow. She just needs to calm down." Lissa said again when Dimitri didn't move or say anything.  
"Roza please, we have to talk about this......."

I tensed up, and Adrian immediately noticed my reaction and came to me and just held me in his arms.

"Don't touch her." Dimitri ordered from the door.  
"Make him go away please." I mumbled to Adrian.

With that said to him, Adrian released his hold on me and went to stand in front of Dimitri again.

"Belikov get out of here please."  
"I will when she says one thing."  
"And what is that?" Adrian asked.  
"That she hates me."

Everyone in the room to look at me, waiting for me to either say it, or just ignore him.  
"I hate you." I said.

With a hurt expression on his face, he turned around and walked outside my room. As soon as he left, Adrian came to me fast and placed me gently on his lap and resumed stroking my hair once again. Adrian and I sat in silence for a long time while Lissa and Christian were chatting away quietly.  
Soon Lissa and Christian said that they had to leave, and left me and Adrian alone in the room. He didn't try to pull any move on her or anything. Occasionally, she felt his lips press into her hair.

After a while, Adrian said,  
"Rose, we should go get something to eat. You haven't eaten all day Rose, this isn't healthy for you."

I just shrugged, and he took and that as his cue for us to get up and go down to dinner.

All the while he kept an arm around me and he was watching me carefully in case I might break down and start crying over what happened.

When we entered the dinning hall, I noticed a few guardians standing at the door, in case anything happens. Among those guardians, Dimitri was standing among them and he kept his on me as I entered the dinning hall with Adrian.

Adrian walked me over so we could both get some food, after our plates were filled with food; he carried my tray and went to sit down with Lissa and Christian.

"You look better Rose." Lissa commented.  
"Yeah, thanks for staying over you guys, I really do appreciate it."

Lissa moved her hand and placed it on mine and squeezed it reassuringly. Christian did something I never expected him to. He cam over and hugged me. Adrian wrapped his arm around my waist and squeezed me closer to him.

The gestures were all re-assuring.

We all sat and talked during dinner. After we ate, I glanced back at the clock and I began to get up. Adrian still had his arm around me and he got up fast with me. Lissa came to catch up with us,

"Hey Rose, Christian and I are going to go watch a movie. You and Adrian want to join us?"

I looked up at Adrian and he shrugged in the manner of _what ever you want I am with you_. Taking that as an ok, I just nodded to Lissa and told her that we will meet her there in about half an hour because I needed to go take a shower.

On our way to my room, Adrian and I were stopped by Dimitri.  
"Rose can we please talk about what happened?" He asked again, with the same pleading tone.  
"Look Belikov, we told you give her some space. And I mean come on; you got your advantages with Tasha, why do you want to hurt Rose more?"

With that being said, Dimitri walked away form us. Adrian led me back to my room and went to sit in my chair as I went in the bathroom to get cleaned up and washed my teeth.  
When I got back outside, Adrian was standing looking out the window. I came up from behind mind and wrapped my arms around his waist. He turned around so he could wrap his arm around me.

"Thank you" I told him. He pulled back slightly so he could look me in the eyes,  
"For what Rose?"  
"For being there for me, thank you so much this means a lot to me."  
"Anytime little dhampir, anytime."  
"We should get going they will wonder where we are."

We walked out of my room, not holding hands or anything. We walked down to the lobby to see Christian and Lissa were cuddled together on the love seat. As soon as Adrian pulled me onto the love seat beside them when Lissa looked up at me and said,

"Hey Rose, hey Adrian."  
"Hey Liss, so what are we watching?"  
"Well we have some choice, we could either watch Phantom of the opera, or The Notebook, or Princess Diaries, or Behind the Veil?"  
"Ok, there is no way in hell Liss that we are going to watch a chick flick." Christian said, his normal smart ass side showing.  
" I am okay with anything you guys want to watch." Adrian said as he pulled me onto his lap.  
"Okay so Rose, what do you want to watch?" Lissa asked me.  
"Okay so is everyone okay if we watch Phantom of the Opera. I have never watched that one before."

Everyone chimed in with their yeses. As Lissa pressed play for the movie to start, Adrian pushed me off his lap and went to grab some popcorn and drinks.

When he came back he handed Lissa and Christian a big bowl and some soda cans and then he came and placed me gently on his lap and gave me the popcorn and my soda can. And so the movie began.

About halfway through the movie, I must have fallen asleep. I noticed that Adrian was carrying me back to my room when he met up with Dimitri again.

"I can take her from here, Adrian." I heard Dimitri say.  
"I can carry her back to her room perfectly fine, Belikov." I heard Adrian say defensively.

The argument between them went on for a while and then I suddenly felt a tug on my arm and I instantly knew who tugged on it. Getting bored of their argument, I pushed myself out of Adrian's arms and I went running to my room.

Shortly after I reached my room, I heard soft knock on the door. I went to open in it and he was standing there. Dimitri. My feelings for him from earlier came back to me and suddenly I wanted to just run in his arms and tell him that I forgive him for what he did.

The voice inside my head was telling me to just hurt him as much as hurt me. Naturally when I was pissed of at someone, my smartass side would show up. And that was what happened.

"Can I come in?"  
"Yeah sure, but would do you want this time? Toy around with me more until Tasha is available for you?"  
"Roza please......"

I knew that please wasn't for him to enter my room; he was begging me to listen to him.

"Ok, get in and start talking."

And with that he got in my room and went to stand by the window. He turned around and I could almost swear that I saw a tear leak out of his eye. His face was sad and his shoulders were hunched over.

And I knew it was going to be a long talk and discussion.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N hey guys just wanted to say thanks for the awesome reviews**

**So here is chapter 10 **

**Enjoy ******

"Okay first of all, I don't know what she is doing here" Dimitri began  
"Well, it's pretty obvious from what I saw."  
"What you saw Roza-"  
"Don't ever call me that again." I commanded him, in a low yet dangerous whisper  
"She just went ahead and kissed me and I just........"  
"Yeah, she kissed you Dimitri, knowing that you are available."  
"But I couldn't tell her Rose."  
"Look, I think we should just keep our distance and when the time comes we should think about it."  
"Is that how you want it Rose?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh so you could be with the Ivashkov boy. I see now, so now you like to be with richer guys who have a good family name?"  
"Dimitri, you know that's not true. I don't even like Adrian for crying out loud."  
"Yeah, well you two managed to put up a good act about being together."

I just looked at him with a loss of words.

"So tomorrow practice and I resume my usual schedule?"  
"Yes, Rose. You can go to your normal classes."

He looked at me at what seemed to be forever then he turned around with his face down. That image broke my heart. I went over to put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"Dimitri......."  
"Save it Rose. I mean what's the big deal. It's just a heart, doesn't matter if it's whole or shattered into pieces."

And with that being said, he left the room.

After he left, I shut the door and locked it and turned the lights off.  
I went to my bed, spilled the tears that I have been holding back all that time.

When my alarm ran the next morning, I went to the washroom to get dressed and that was when I noticed that I looked awful. My eyes and cheeks were red and puffy and my eyes had dark marks underneath them, showing my lack of sleep. Deciding to put on some make-up to cover up any sign that I was crying, I headed off to the gym.

When I arrived there, it wasn't Dimitri waiting. It was another guy, or should I say, another guardian. He looked about my age and had Dimitri's height and a less muscular built than Dimitri. Just by looking at his face, I could tell that he was about a year or two older than me. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes and his skin had an amazing tan. And God, his hair was like a brown curtain. Unlike Dimitri, he let it fall loose around his face. He was wearing loose training pants and an awesome athletic shirt that emphasized how muscular his chest is.

"You must be the legendary Rose Hathaway?" He asked me in a gentle tone  
"Yeah, I guess, and you are?"  
"Eric"  
"So what are you doing here? If you are new I can show you where the headmistress' office is."  
"No, I will be taking over some of the training sessions Dimitri Belikov was giving you?  
"Don't mean to be rude or anything but can I just ask why?"  
"Because they are now busy with preparing the field of experience, so they asked me if I can come and train you for a bit." He added with a cute grin. God, he was so damn cute.

He stood there just looking at me and I instantly knew why. I am hello; I am a dhampir with curves, something that not a lot of girls that this school have. Pretending not to notice that he was noticing my body I just said,

"So what should I do to begin?"  
"Well, what do you normally do with Dimitri?"  
"Ummm...12 laps around the track and then some combat."  
"Ok, so we are going to do the same."

We set outside and we began running. Surprisingly, his silence was as comfortable as Dimitri's.

After we got the 12 laps done, we headed inside the gym and we began sparring. We only did that for about 15 minutes instead of the usual 15 minutes.

During those 15 minutes, I was crushed. I wasn't used to his moves like the way I was used to Dimitri's.

After that we just sat down and began talking,

"So, ummm how old are you?" I began, great. Was that really the only thing I could say? I mean come on I am Rose Hathaway. I can make a much better conversation  
"I am only 20, I am assuming you are about 18?" he added with a nice smile  
"Yeah, I guess." OK, why am I getting dorkier by the second?

We talked a bit about the school and how the guardians caught me and Lissa after we ran from the Academy for two years. I discovered that Eric was the kind of person you could to easily; he wasn't always wound up like Dimitri was all the time.

We glanced back at the clock, and we saw that it was almost time for my first class. He got up to his feet fast and came over to me and offered me a hand. When I touched his hand, I shivered and I felt him shiver as well. He pulled me up and wrapped his arm around my waist and just looked at me deep in the eyes.

We stayed like that for a while, and then when the bell rang, our attention broke. I glanced around hastily making sure no one was there and saw what just happened. I reluctantly broke out of his arms and went to grab me bag. Before I walked out of the gym I heard him call me.

"Rose?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering if you can meet me today at 10 o'clock. I would like to take you out on a date."

Did he seriously just ask me that?  
"Umm yeah sure. Where do you want me to meet you?"  
"How about I pick you up at your room."  
"Yeah sure that works. Wait, what about school policy and you know dating a guardian?"  
"Don't worry. Do you want me to tell them that I am taking you out?"

I thought about that. I thought that it wasn't a bad idea after all; I mean the age difference wasn't that bad and it would be better if everyone knew the truth. I didn't want another heart break after Dimitri's.

"Yeah, that works." I said  
"Okay, awesome. See you tonight?"

I nodded and then he came over to me, and placed a sweet kiss on my cheek. On my way to my dorm, my cheek was burning with the kiss. I went to my dorm and showered, grabbed my bag and headed to breakfast.

I went to the dinning hall, grabbed a banana and some apple juice and went to sit with Christian and Lissa.  
"Hey you are in a good mood today." She commented but there was some curiosity to her voice and I could also feel it in the bond.  
"Yeah. Why shouldn't I be?"  
"You know with the whole Dimitri and Tasha thing......." She trailed off  
"Come on Liss, I am Rose Hathaway. I thought I was supposed to rebound back hard and fast."

That got all of us laughing so hard, until my eyes began to water. Soon I heard someone come from behind me; Christian grabbed Lissa's hand and they just went away leaving me there. I knew who it was. I could never ever forget his presence no matter how hard I tried.

"Rose, I assume you knew about the new arrangements?" He asked me in a gentle tone.  
"Yeah, Eric will take over my practices."  
"No, only the morning ones" He said dryly  
"Oh ok." I said, not trying to sound too upset or too sad.

He gave me a confused look that told me he heard the real intention of my tone. Of course he knew; he knew me too well, which made it extremely hard for me to lie or hide anything from him.

"Excuse me." I said trying to go out of the dinning hall.

I didn't get far from the dinning hall, until he grabbed my arm  
"Rose......"  
"Yes?"  
"Can we talk, please? I didn't mean anything I said last night please let's just talk"  
"Look Dimitri, I have class now."  
"Okay, that is understandable."

With that he leaned down and kissed my forehead softly and then turned around and went back outside.  
Classes went by really slowly; I figured I felt that way because I was so eager with my date tonight with Eric.

As I left my last class, I found Eric waiting for me outside. He grabbed my hand and towed me towards the gym.  
"Wow, what's the rush?" I asked in a teasing tone.  
He stopped and turned around to face me; his face lit up with excitement  
"Okay Eric, now I am curious"  
"Headmistress Kirova doesn't mind and neither does Alberta."  
"Mind us what?"  
"You know dating. Alberta will make it official by the end of the day that we are dating in case you know, any guardian catch us doing stuff."  
Me, being the smartass that I have always been, looked up at him and said,  
"Oh, yeah like what?"  
"Like this maybe......."  
He bent down and softly pressed his lips against mine. It was barely a kiss at first then, he wrapped his arms around my waist and I locked mine around his neck.  
We both broke apart and were breathing heavily.  
"10 o'clock" He said before turning away and walking out.

Surely enough, minutes later Dimitri walked in the gym.

"Okay Rose, your normal laps and then come back."

I shrugged and headed outside for the run. It gave me time to think since I was alone. I mean let's face reality over here for a second. Eric is completely hot, gorgeous, honest and brave. And Dimitri was........I can't explain it.

I soon realized that I was on my last lap around the track pushing my legs faster. When I got back inside the gym, I found Dimitri standing on the mat looking at the clock.

"Your time is worse than the last time. You have added one minute."  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Sorry." I said  
"Mind explaining why?" He asked in a cold tone that almost made me flinch  
"I was thinking."  
He waited for me to continue and when I didn't he just beckoned me stand in front of him and we started sparring.  
The last time, he beat me and he hovered over me on the mat. He slowly reached down to my face and traced my face. I flinched aggressively at his touch and he looked hurt.

"I have to go." I said glancing quickly at the clock  
"Why?" He asked me in a hurt and confused tone.  
"Well, training is over and I have to go meet someone."  
"Adrian Ivashkov I would guess."  
"No, Dimitri, not Adrian" I said and then repressed a sigh of my own.

He got off me and then I quickly went to get my bag and headed off to my room to take a shower and change.  
After I got cleaned and dressed, I decided to watch some TV till Eric came to pick me up.

At exactly 10 o'clock he was at my door. God did he ever look amazing. He had on a blue dress shirt and black jeans. And his hair was falling down on his eyes.

We stared at each other for a long time, suddenly our hands found each others' and they laced together nicely.  
"So you ready to go?" He asked  
"Yeah give me one second to find my purse...."  
"You won't need it, trust me" He said with a huge grin on his face.  
"Sure, let's go."

He led me off the gates of the Academy and took me to a Jeep car.  
"Nice, is that yours?"  
"Yeah, my dad is an Ivashkov."

Ok, so he must be like royalty rich. But who cares, I mean fell for him before I knew he was royal.

"I thought you said that I won't need my purse and now you're taking me to the human world?"  
"Well, we are going to be away from the human world."  
"So where are we going?" I asked him impatiently.  
"Patience Rose, patience, I promise you it will pay off at the end."

He stopped by a lake and he went over to open my door for me and then led me out and towards the lake. By the lake, there was a picnic basket and a small blanket the was spread out. He pulled me down and I sat on his lap.  
"So, how did you get all of this done on a short notice?" I ask him curiously.  
"Well, sometimes when you have a royal last name, it could do miracles."

He bent down and started covering me neck with kisses. God, he felt so good. I tilted me head backwards giving him good access to my neck. He pulled me down to lay on my back and he was hovering over me. He then moved to my mouth and started kissing me fiercely. His hands make their way up my shirt trailing up my stomach and under my bra. He pulled backwards to look at me and then he continued kissing me.

After two hours, we decided that we should get going in order for us to make it back on curfew.

When we made it back he gave me a light kiss and told me to meet him tomorrow morning at the gym because he wanted to show me something. Reluctantly we went our separate ways.

As I entered my room and flipped the lights on, I saw big, tall and muscular figure there. I looked up to see a very pissed off Dimitri Belikov. That was going to be another long night to remember................


	11. Chapter 11

RPOV:

Boy did he look pissed off. I just stood there in front of him, not looking up at him.  
I could only see that his chest was heaving.

He walked over to me and tilted my chin up to get a better look into my eyes. His eyes were sad but yet furious at the same time. I felt guilty under his gaze for some reason. But what did I ever do? I didn't go around and kissed another woman when I just had a hot make out session with the other.

My thought was interrupted when I heard something crash. I looked around my room and saw that my mini table was flipped over. I couldn't believe he just did that. That was so unlike Dimitri; he was always in control, he was the one that was always encouraging me to stay in control. I stood there shocked. God, I was so scared of him right now.

In one quick motion, he lifted me up by my shirt and just stood there. This was torture; no, it was worse than torture.

"Dimitri, please.........."I began.  
He slammed me onto the floor and stood there hovering over me while I crawled to a corner scared.  
"Please what, Rose? Eric? Why didn't you come and tell me by yourself? Why did I have to hear it from Alberta herself? I had to wrestle with myself just to stay in control and not go off and hunt down Eric"  
"You were kissing her" I said softly.

He just stood there and looked at me. Anger, passion and lust were there in his eyes. I couldn't believe that this was the same guy who could take on any Strigoi. The same guy I fell in love with and gave my heart too until he ripped and shredded it into pieces and then someone else came and helped put it back together.

"Look, Eric is my almost the same age as me Dimitri, and we are pretty open with each other."  
"Oh, so now it's the age and how he is open with you? Did he by any chance get to talk to you about his family?"  
"Yes, he told me that he is an Ivashkov."  
"Ah, well I guess he didn't tell you the rest, his father is still with his mother. His father is the son of the queen and she disowned him because of his marriage to a dhampir woman. She thought that it was disgraceful and would bring a bad reputation to the Ivashkov family if he is with a dhampir woman."

I was silent.  
"Look, what authority do you have over me to tell me who I should date or who I shouldn't date?"  
"Since I am your mentor Rose."  
"No, you have a say in a lot of things; but not my personal life. Please just keep out of it."

He looked at me and then left the room and closed the door with a loud thud.

I went and changed into my PJs and headed to bed. I didn't dream that night and when I woke up and remembered what happened yesterday, a grin spread on my face.

I went to the bathroom to change and then headed off to practice with Eric.

"Hey gorgeous" Eric greeted me when I arrived at the gym and then walked over to me to peck me on the cheek.  
"Hey I missed you yesterday night"  
"Aw Rose, I missed you too, honey"

With that being said, he bent over and placed a sweet kiss on my lips  
"Okay, so let's go run the laps and then we come back we can start on combat training."  
"Sounds good"

We headed outside hand in hand and then we had to let go before we started running.

During running, we both could hear students talking about us as we passed them. Eric seemed to notice too, and he shot me a look of apology. Why would he want to apologize?

When we finished our laps, we headed back into the gym. I was beaten up again pretty badly.

Looking back the clock, Eric got up and pulled me to my feet keeping an arm around my waist.

"So there's this ball coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" He asked me  
"Yeah sure, when is it?"  
"Friday night"  
That would be in three days.  
"Yeah Eric, I'd love to"  
"Okay cool, I'll pick you up, say around 7:00"  
With that, he bent down and kissed me cheek and I rushed back to my dorm.

After taking a quick shower, I headed down to the dinning hall and met up with Lissa and Christian.  
"Oh my god Rose, how can you not tell me your dating Eric?"  
"It was only yesterday that we started."  
"So are you two going to the ball on Friday?"  
"Yes"

With that, we all got up and headed to class. Between class, Eric found me and gave me a peck on the lips and then walked me to class. After my classes ended I headed to my afternoon practice with Dimitri.

This is going to be one long and interesting practice, I thought to myself on my way there. When I arrived at the gym, I found Dimitri there and he told me that he simply wanted to watch me stake some dummies. After about 30 minutes of doing so, I felt him get up from his chair and walked over to me. I immediately stiffened.

He came over to me and began stroking my hair. God, why can't he just back away, I needed desperately to get over him. He pulled me down to the ground and began tracing my face.  
"You going to the ball Rose?"  
"Yeah"  
"So would you give me the honour of escorting you?"  
"Dimitri I am sorry I can't. I am going with Eric."  
"Oh okay then, I guess I will never ever be enough for you Rose."

He got off me and taking that as my cue to leave, I grabbed my bad and left the gym.

----Two days AKA the day of the dance at 9:00 PM----

I was in my room fixing my hair and my make up. My dress was red with black satin covering it. It fell down halfway to my knees. It was strapless and defined my curves perfectly. I had my hair up high is a messy bun with some curls that hanged loose.

Suddenly I heard a soft knock on the door; I smiled to myself knowing who it was. I opened and Eric stood there, God, did he ever look gorgeous.

He stood there wearing a suit; it was all black, including the tie.  
"Hey" was all I managed to say; still struck by how gorgeous he looked  
"You look........"  
Taking his hesitation as a bad thing I said,  
"Do you think I should change into another dress?"  
"NO, please don't you look, God, no words can describe how amazing you look"

I blushed at that. He liked it.  
"Okay turn around Rose, I have something for you."  
Obeying his words, I turned around and he clasped something onto my neck. I looked down at it and there was this amazing diamond stone that matched my dress perfectly. As I turned around to look at Eric, I saw Dimitri who looked sad.  
"Oh my God, Eric thank you so much, this is perfect." I said as I hugged him tightly.  
"I am glad I got it for you then. Shall we?"He said as he offered me his arm.  
"Yes, please" I said, as I took his arm and we headed towards the ball room.

It was amazing there. There was DJ and lots of lights. All seniors were there and they were dancing. I got a couple of whistles as I entered the room with Eric and I just same gave him a lazy smile.

I spotted Lissa's bag on a table and I went there to place mine. After that Eric and I headed onto the dance floor and we began dancing. Well, not so much dancing and making out I guess.

A slow song came up and Eric encircled me in his arms. He smelled so good. As we were dancing I noticed Dimitri standing by the wall dressed in black, his eyes didn't have their normal sparkle and it look as if he had been crying for a while.

Once the slow song was over, Eric pulled me from the dance floor and we went to grab my bag and then we headed to my room.

Things were getting heated up in my room. My dress was on the floor and so was his jacket and shirt. And his chest, did it look amazing.

Soon, we heard the door smack open and Dimitri was standing there. Eric quickly moved so he could cover mu semi-naked body. Dimitri, taking a hint, looked away.

I'll be right back, I mouthed to Eric. I went quickly and grabbed some sweats and went out to see Dimitri and I slammed the door behind me.

"You know next time you want to enter my room, you might want to knock on the door first"  
"Sorry"  
"Okay, so since you are here, what do you need?"

His eyes flicked to my neck and I noticed that I was still wearing the necklace that Eric gave me. I quickly tried to hide it into my sweatshirt but he interrupted me.  
"No need to do that Rose. I get it, you only date guys with a good name."  
"You that this is not the case, Dimitri, I told you to tell Tasha abut us but you refused."  
"I was trying to protect you" He told me in a small voice.

We just stood there in front of each other for a while, not saying anything  
"Is there any chance for us to be back together?"  
"I don't think so"  
"Rose, tell me what you want me to do to get you back and I swear I will do it no matter what the price is" He said, almost in a pleading tone.  
"I told you the one thing I wanted was for you to tell Tasha about us and you refused."

With that being said I began to turn around to head into my room, when he grabbed my arm and spun me around so I could look at him.  
"Please, Rose, anything, I just want us to be back. I can't live without you Rose. I just can't, it's even worse when you are with another guy that isn't me and people are always talking about the two of you" He said that and there was a sparkle in his eyes and he looked as if he was on the verge of tears.

"Please, I need to go back to Eric, and just drop it. It is over and you are the one who began it"  
I turned around and headed into my room, but this time he didn't stop me.

DPOV:  
I had no chance of getting her back. My life was a mess. I ruined it; I lost her for the millionth time. I headed to Alberta's office because I wanted to speak with her. Luckily she was there doing nothing and no one was in her office. I knocked on the door and she motioned for me to come in.

"Guardian Belikov, what can I do for you today?"  
"I was wondering if it would be okay for me to take two weeks off."  
"And do you plan on going anywhere?"  
"No Alberta, I am planning to stay at the Academy for a while. I just need a break"  
"Very well Dimitri, after all, you are always running extra shifts and taking other people's shifts."  
"Thank you very much."

With that being said, I headed back into my room. As I entered the room, I went to my closet to change my clothes and sleep in something comfy instead of my guardian outfit. After changing, I went to bed to take a long rest that I haven't had since the Spokane attack. I reached over the bed-side table to shut the lights down and suddenly a paper fell from it. It was a picture of me and Rose before the whole ski trip drama. She was wearing her normal ski jacket and I was wearing my long coat, or as she liked to call it, a duster. Looking at her beautiful smile that she always gave me and seeing that she will never give me that same smile ever again, I shut the lights off and placed the picture back in its place and I cried for the first time since I lost Ivan.

The next day, I woke up dizzy and tired. I went to the bathroom and took a glimpse at my face, it was streaked in dry tears; the ones that I had let out that night. I didn't want to eat breakfast, so I decided to head over to my mini fridge and I grabbed some juice from it and I said down on the bed reading one of my favourite western novels. Reading always used to calm me down, but today it had the opposite effect on me.

It kept reminding me of Rose and how many times she had teased me about reading boring Western Novels and my weird preference to music.

There was a soft knock on my door and I got up to get it. It was Lissa.

"Hey guardian Belikov, have you seen Rose?"

"No, I am sorry Lissa, I haven't. You might want to check the gym or Eric's room"

"You know, eh?"

"How much did Rose tell you Lissa and please answer me honestly"

She just looked at me and then glanced back at the hallway and I instantly knew why. She was checking

to make sure no guardians were around hear us.

"Look, why don't you come in?"

She gave me a polite nod and then walked into my room

"She told me everything Guardian Belikov"

"Please just call me Dimitri, its much easier."

"Ok, Dimitri what really happened between you and Tasha?"  
"Tasha and I go way back in case you didn't know. I never really liked Tasha but throughout our years together she always expressed some interest in me. No one ever captured my interest, until I met Rose when we were returning the both of you back to the Academy. Rose and I tried to hide our love for each other but in the end we couldn't. I proposed to her a couple of days ago and she agreed and then Adrian came to the hotel that we were supposed to stay in for a couple of days and then ruined everything. We came back together again the day Tasha visited the Academy. She was coming to ask me again if I wanted to her guardian with the benefits she could give me. But I refused and that was when she asked me if I liked anyone. I didn't answer so she took that as a no and she just kissed me. And that was when Rose cam and saw kissing"  
"So it is not really your fault?

"It is partially my fault. That day when Tasha called, Rose told me to tell her that she and I are dating and that is the reason that I couldn't accept her offer."  
"Look, everything will be ok Dimitri, Rose loves you trust me she still does. Just wait for a bit, for her to calm down and then you guys can sit down and talk and figure things out."  
"You don't understand. Have you seen the way she looks at Eric?"  
"No"  
"I talked to her yesterday and she said that there is nothing that I can do for her to take me back"  
"So now are you going to leave the Academy?"  
"No Lissa, I am just taking two weeks off to calm down and figure things out."  
"Okay well in that case, I'll come see you again soon today. If that is ok of course."  
"Of course its okay, you are welcome here anytime."  
"Thanks Dimitri, I will talk to Rose."  
"Look Lissa that was actually what I was going to tell you. Leave Rose and don't tell her that you came to talk to me or anything she will just be angry again and she wont talk to me even more. Let's just leave it at that."  
"Of course if that is what you want."  
"Yes and thank you"

With that, she left the room. I went to my bed and I just lay there, thinking or Rose and how happy I was when we were both together. These memories brought back more tears to me. Suddenly, I heard someone bang the wall on my bedside, and I instantly knew who it was. Eric was in the room beside me and Rose was probably with him and they were passionately making out. The way that she used to make out with me or the first time her soft lips touched mine with that lust charm. These memories and the loud bang made me sob so much; everything that has been locked up in my heart ever since I became a guardian. Even before Ivan's death.

**a/n **

**Hey guys please review.**

**Anyways I was sick for the last two days and I still am. So my boyfriend was with me and he helped me write the Dimitri's POV chapter this time since I was so tired. He also typed everything for me (Minus the author's note) since I way too tired to type anything up. **

**So thanks again and I am going to be updating very soon since Jordan is with me all day long. Thanks again you guys**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

RPOV:

The next morning, I woke up with a smile on my face. Before doing anything, I sprinted my way to Eric's room; eager to see him.

When I arrived, I kicked on the door and he opened it almost immediately. Without saying anything, he wound his arm around my waist and pulled me inside of his room where we began making out passionately.

I yanked him down and the bed and his mouth moved from my mouth to my neck. His hands were roaming all over my body and I sort of got lost under his touch. He took off my shirt as I took off his and we were heavily making out n the bed.

At one point, we hit the wall and that was when I pulled back from him  
"We are going to be in so much trouble you know. Eric, do you now who is next door?"  
"Yeah, it's Dimitri Belikov"

My world fell apart. Dimitri was next door. Hey, wait he is always doing shifts and rounds. After about two hours of making out with Eric; he decided to go change and then we headed outside.  
On our way out, we ran into Dimitri.  
He looked damaged. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted as if he hadn't gotten any sleep for the past year. It killed a part of me to see him like that.  
He looked at me and Eric and then just headed off.

As Eric and I made our way to my dorm, I got in the shower and changed into some clean clothes and then we both headed down to the dinning hall.

DPOV:

She came out his room giggling along with him. I was headed outside but I didn't know where. And then I decided to do something that I have never done before. I was going to go and get some cheap beer and drink.

I went off the academy and went to LCBO and grabbed about 3 dozen beer boxes each contain 10 bottles in them.

I went back to the Academy and headed back to my room. When I arrived there, I was surprised to see Lissa at my door.

"Princess," I said as I gave her a bow  
"Dimitri, what are you carrying?"  
"Oh some beer you know. Since I am on break for two weeks, I figured I might as well drown my sorrows in something."

I fetched my key and opened the door and then gestured for her to come in and shut the door behind her.

"Is there anything you need from me Princess?"  
"Actually, I was just here to talk to you about my after graduation assignments," she began.  
"Don't worry; I will still be your guardian no matter what happens between me and Rose. I gave them my word and I will stick with it no matter what"  
"Thanks Dimitri. If there is anything I can do for you, anything, please tell me and consider it done."  
"Yeah Lissa, what I want is far beyond my reach"

Taking that as her cue to leave, she turned around and said her goodbyes and shut the door after her.  
I went to my bathroom and I picked up my razor blade and began to slice my wrists open. After doing so, I went and opened a beer bottle and then began gulping it down.

Not before long, I found the door open and Lissa was standing there, with a horrified expression on her face.  
"Dimitri, no you can't do that"

She said as she ran towards me trying to stop me from slicing my hands and wrists any further  
"Look, Lissa it is the only way. Please let it go."

With that she left the room and I could almost swear that she swore at Rose for doing this to me. I headed over to my bed ad resumed drinking, hoping that it will make me forget everything that happened with me and the girl I loved and lost.

RPOV:

I was heading over to the dinner table when I found Lissa sitting there with Christian with a horrified expression on her face. I wondered what happened, because all the while I couldn't feel a flood of emotion towards me. Great, now the bond wasn't working when we needed it the most; just my luck.

I motioned for Eric to bring over our dinner trays and I went to sit with Lissa and Christian. Lissa's head snapped up to me when I sat at the table with Eric.

"Rose, can I please talk with you?"  
"Yeah sure Liss; go ahead"  
"I mean privately." She said that and then she glanced at Eric  
"Yeah sure"  
I said that and then we both got up and walked away to the lobby.  
"Rose, have you seen Dimitri recently?"  
"No, why?" I said that and then I gave her one of my glares that said _get to the damned point Lissa._

"Look I was just over at his place today and he looked pretty damaged. Did he get to explain to you what really happened between him and Tasha?"  
"Yes, he did. And I am with Eric now so what can I do? Dump Eric and go back to Dimitri?"  
"Yes, Rose, the guy is crazy about, he'll do anything for you and you just have to act like normally bitchy self and ignore it like he is one of those guys who just need a fling with you for a couple of days. He has been drinking Rose and that is rare considering he is always focused on his duty and what not and he began doing the same thing that I did when I was depressed by the side effects of spirit."

Wow, I didn't know how much our relationship affected him.  
"And no Rose, on top of everything else, he has to go around listen how much of an amazing couple you and Eric are. Do you know how much it kills him to see you with another guy but him? He was ripped today he might as well have been dead. Actually, he would have been better off dead with the condition that he was in today. And you choose Eric over him."  
"Look Lissa, I don't know what to say about all that."  
"You don't know what to say? Seriously Rose? After all that I have told you about him and what he is going through? I don't want you to say anything; I want you to do something. He is going to loose his career if he gets addicted to drinking while he is on duty. And if he does loose his career, that is going to be a shame considering that he is one of the best guardians around. Look, go to him and talk to him. Eric should understand."  
"Lissa, it is not that simple. With me and Dimitri we will always face people that will talk about our whole mentor/student relationship and think that he was taking advantage of me considering the age difference. But with Eric, no could care because he is not even my mentor and he is only two years older than me."  
"So that's it Rose? There is noting you want to do? You don't want to even check to him? You know what Rose, he gave up his free time to train you and make you one of the best and that is what he gets in return? Well then, I guess you were never worth his time or effort, you are a heartless guardian Rose Hathaway and you will regret it someday."

She turned around and stormed out. Thinking about her last words tome, I knew that she was right. I should go up and see him. But I was scared; scared because I still love him like no other woman has loved a man before.

I headed towards the guardian buildings and headed straight to Dimitri's room. I knocked on the door and the he appeared in front of me.

He was beyond damaged  
"May I come in?" I asked him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and let me inside. I noticed that there were so much beer bottles around and about 4 of them open. His wrists were bleeding and his eyes were red all over.

"Dimitri what are you doing? This isn't you; you don't do that. Why?"

He looked up at me with tears threatening to leave his eye and said;  
"Because I lost the woman that I love" He said it so simply like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Dimitri..........."I didn't finish when he dropped down on his knees and started sobbing so hard that I thought I was going to die if he didn't stop.  
"I didn't kiss her, I swear Rose I didn't kiss her." He kept repeating over and over.  
I sat down on the ground beside and held him close while stroking his hair.

When he stopped I looked at him and said,  
"Why are you cutting your wrists Dimitri?"  
"Because I told you, I love you so much and I lost you. I lost you because I didn't listen to you."  
"Calm down sweetheart; calm down" I chanted over and over while rocking him smoothly; hoping to calm him down so we could both talk.

He suddenly looked up at me and then began to stand and pulled me up with him. He led me over to the bed and sat with me on his lap and he began stroking my hair. He buried his face at the crook of my neck. God, I missed him so much; I only realized that now. Wrapping my arms around him, I bent down and began covering his neck with kisses. In response, he did the same to me.

"Roza I love you. Please return to me."  
"Dimitri, I love you too so much but, you know about me and Eric and....."  
"Screw Eric, I want you right now. I want you beside me forever and ever. I can't give you up. I can't live knowing that you love me and you are living with another guy just because the society rules say so."  
"Dimitri, can we please just get you calmed down and fixed and then we can talk about it?"  
"Ok fine"

I reluctantly got off his lap and went to the washroom and wet the cotton towel with water and got some first-aid band-aids so I can fix his wrists.  
I went back to him and sat back on his lap and began working on his wrists. He cut himself ten times worse than Lissa ever had.  
When I was done, I got up again and up everything back where it belongs and went back into the room.

"I am going to leave now, since it is almost curfew and I'll come back tomorrow to check on you first thing. Sound good?"  
"No, Rose please stay with me tonight. You don't have to sleep in the same bed even; I just need you near me tonight."  
"I don't know Dimitri....."  
"Please." He told me with pleading eyes that I couldn't resist.

I debated for a bit. I mean yeah sure one night with him and even in the same bed that would be amazing and I could break things off with Eric when I woke up.  
"Fine, you win this one. I'll stay."

He gave me the most amazing smile in the world that I felt like I had wings and was going to fly. He went over to his closet and got me a pair of boxer shorts and a short sleeved shirt. Not even bothering to go to he washroom to change; I just changed in front of him. He came over and wrapped his arms around me.  
"You are so beautiful, it is almost unbelievable." He placed a series of kisses on my neck and I blushed deeply.  
Turning around to face him, I wrapped my arms around him and I noticed that his chest was bare and he only had cotton pyjama pants on.  
His abs looked and felt great. Leaning into him, I rested my head on his chest and breathed in his scent deeply. I placed kisses on his chest; I loved him so much that it hurt every single part of me.  
"Rose, where does that leave us?" He asked me suddenly. I pulled away a bit so I could look him in the eyes.  
"I don't know. What do you want?" I knew what he wanted, I continued to place kisses on his chest and I heard him moan and sigh in pleasure  
"I love you. I want you to be with me"  
"Then that's where I'll always be Dimitri."  
"Take you ring back?"  
"Of course, I would have killed you if you gave to anyone else. It's mine, even though I gave it back to you; but it is still mine and no one in the world can have it but me"  
I felt his chest rumble with laughter and then he lifted me up and placed me gently on the bed and went to his desk to get the ring.  
He came over and slid down on one knee  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you; I have ever since I saw you that first day we met in Portland. You have always meant the world to me even if you sometimes doubted it. Will you marry me when you graduate and be my wonderful life?"  
"Yes"

Smiling, he took my hand and placed the ring and on my fourth finger and kissed my hand. He made his way up to my neck and started kissing me eagerly.  
I lost myself into the sensation of his touch. He took my shirt off and immediately started kissing me all over. Deciding that this is the time and place and person; I began to undo his pyjama pants.  
"Rose, are you sure? You don't have to if you're not ready"  
"I am ready. I have always been ever since the day I met you."

His hands made their way up to my bra and he ripped it off and tossed it to the floor. His hand came down on my breast and he began rolling the nibble on his thumb. His mouth came down on the other one as he began to play around with it. I moaned loud in pleasure.

Finally, his pyjama pants and boxers were off. Deciding that I was still covered to him, he reached down and took the boxers off and literally ripped my underwear with his teeth. All the while, he didn't stop playing with my breasts.  
He began pushing one finger into me and I started to moan loudly.  
"I love you Roza" he kept murmuring to me over and over again.  
Slowly, he ejected his finger and lifted me up and placed me at a more accessible place for him. I thought he was going to enter me but he didn't; instead he just moved his face to my entrance. He began playing around causing me to moan louder and louder and want more. Finally, he pulled back and looked at me  
"Roza, are you absolutely sure you are ready?"  
I just kissed him and he took that as an ok to continue. He thrust in hard for the first time, causing me to almost scream. He kept thrusting in faster and faster until we both reached our climax.  
Suddenly, he move me down to I was at his erection. I knew what to do from here. I grabbed it with my mouth and began sucking on it. After a few minutes, he pulled me from under him and we both fell into a blissful sleep.

When I woke up the next morning, Dimitri was sitting next to me brushing his fingers along my back sending shivers  
"Good morning Mrs. Belikov. How was your night?"  
"It was very pleasurable. Thank you Dimitri, it was everything and much more."  
He bent down to kiss me.  
"You are never going to leave me Rose. I love you and you can't ever leave me."  
"I wouldn't want it any other way."  
Surely enough, someone slammed the door open; and guess who it was. Eric.


	13. A new beginning

RPOV:

We were busted. Eric just stood there with a pissed off look on his face.

"What the hell Rose? Belikov? Seriously Rose, you could do way better than him."

"Look, Eric, can you like please keep it quite?"

"Keep it quite? You wish Rose"

He called to a couple of guardians that were at the front desk and they came rushing into the room. One of those guardians was Alberta; captain of the guardians at our school.

"Belikov are you having a relationship with a student? Not just a student; but your mentee?"

"Look, Alberta can we please just go away and talk about this privately" Dimitri told her.

"Yes, there will be a big talk about that. Both of you go get dressed and meet me in my office in an hour"

They all exited the room and we went to get dressed.

"Dimitri what do you think will happen?"

"Rose, I will do all I can so they can keep you here till you graduate and they can do whatever they want to me."

"But that way we won't be together like we want to."

"I can't let you drop out or let them expel you Rose."

"And what if you get fired Dimitri? You do realize that it will be the end of your career as a guardian."

"I know Rose, but let's just wait and see what happens"

We left his room, hand in hand, and went to the office. Eric, Alberta and Kirova were there. All of them waiting with a pissed off expression on their faces.

"What is going on Belikov? I trust you have a good explanation for the compromising position we found you and Miss Hathaway in?"

"Yes, I proposed to Rose. I love her, if you want to fire me go ahead but please let her stay here and continue her education until she graduates"

"Is that a joke?"

"No"

"We can't keep her; it is simply against the rules. A relationship with her mentor; her mentor who is seven years older than her none the less"

Suddenly, the office door went flying. And I saw it all. The death and my nightmare; the famous Janine Hathaway, standing there with a pissed off expression on her face, she looked like she wanted to kill Dimitri.

"Look Mom, just sit down before you kill someone."

"Killing him is just an understatement. What were you both thinking?"

"Look guardian Hathaway, please have a seat we are all discussing the situation." Alberta added calmly.

She took a seat and was still shooting daggers at Dimitri.

"Here is the decision that I have taken," Kirova began, "Miss Hathaway will be sent away to a dhampir commune. Alberta tracked down her dad and he is willing to take care of her in with him. Belikov you will no longer be a guardian so you both of you go pack your bags and get out of here."

We both got up and left the office. Dimitri wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him and that was when the sobbing began.

We went to my room first so we could pack up my stuff and then we went to his room and we stayed there for a while. I couldn't believe it; after all of that fight and self control, the one time we take things too far was the time that we got caught.

He brought me to the floor and enfolded me in the circle of his arms and buried his face into my neck and began raining kisses over it.

His phone rang and a conversation took place in Russian. When he flipped the phone shut.

"That was Alberta. She said that we are to stay in this room and not to leave under any circumstance and that your father will come to pick us both up in 10 days."

"Are you serious? 10 days without food?"

"Don't worry. I have a mini fridge with food and drinks in it."

"I am so sorry."

"For what Rose?"

"For this; this situation that we are in right now if I never ran away with Lissa, none of this would have happened."

"I don't regret anything," He cupped up my face in his hands and began pecking me softly on the lips.

We were going to stay that way for ten days. Just us together away from the outside world.

Time lapse: 10 days later

DPOV:

We both went outside to the gates of the academy. A man, who had the same hair color as Rose, was standing with an SUV waiting for us. He came over and greeted me.

"Hi Rose and you must be Dimitri Belikov. I am Ibrahim"

"Yes Sir that is me, nice to me you."

"Ok, so both of you will come with me to Turkey."

"Turkey?" Rose spoke for the first time.

"Yes, I am from there and I have a business that I am sure you and Dimitri can work at."

I opened the door for Rose and she got in followed by me. All the way I held her hand.

After a long flight we finally landed. We went through several streets until we found the house. The scenery was familiar to me. A dhampir commune; just like the one I grew up in.

He turned to us and gave us a room key and told us that we were to stay in the room for a couple of days and that it was stocked with food until he gets somethings settled.

I pulled Rose up with me and got our bags and closed and locked the door behind us. Rose just went and sat on the bed and I followed her.

"Rose, love, what's wrong?"  
"You have to ask that didn't you?"  
"Well, you look upset; I mean I know why, but come on sweetheart we are still together. I would rather be with you than working at the Academy away from you."  
"Please dont say that..................."

She broke down in my arms and began crying. My Rose was crying for me; that just made me sick.

"Rose we are practically married, I am here for you I always will be no matter what."  
I rocked her back and forth murmuring Russian to her to calm her down.

Soon she pulled away,

"I love you so much I would never ever give you up for the world Dimitri; you are mine to stay with me."  
"That is all I want from you, love"

I kissed her with everything I have in me. I loved her; and she was mine no matter what happens.

"How are we going to get through this Dimitri?"  
"Rose, I just want you to know that no matter what, as long as we love each other, our love will always be strong enought for us to overcome anything. I will be there for you; no matter what our dicission wil be."  
"Dimitri what do you think will happen now?"  
"I will start working as soon as possible. We will find a place to make our marriage official and we will start a family; even though we can't have babies, we could just start a family, the both of us Rose. What do you think?"  
"It is always easier said than done Dimitri; but I love you idea though. Just you and me."  
"Forever and always and like I said, we could over over come everything in the world as long as you are by my side."

She leaned in and we kissed. Our kiss intensified but I wouldn't give her what she wants that easily; I was going to tease her and make her beg for me.  
I started stroking her every so often without kissing her. I tied her hands back so she wouldn't touch me and get what she wants that easily. Teasing her by barely touching her was making her frustrated and I could see that from her face. My hand began to stroke her, approaching the center she moaned loudly. I moved my mouth to her breats barely kissing them.

"Damn it Dimitri, just do it"  
"Who do you belong to?"  
"You"

I kissed her hard and nice for that but I knew that she still wouldn't get what she wanted.

"Do you want me?"  
"Dimitri please just do it"  
"I can't hear you"  
"I want you."

I kissed her hard again.

"Who do you want Rose?"  
"You please Dimitri I am begging you"  
"Then get down on you knees and beg for it"

She pulled back from me and went down on her knees and began to suck on me. It felt amazing knowing that she was doing it. After a while, I couldn't help but pull her up and begin entering her.

After I was done, I moved my face to her entrance see how well I did this time. Licking up her core she moaned more and I could see that she couldn't take it anymore. I laid back with her and we fell into a peaceful sleep with nothing to worry about for a few days. To be honest, it felt amazing.


	14. A forbidden tale of two lovers

**A/N **

**Hey guys, just wanted to apologize that it took me sometime to get this chapter up to you.**

**Anyways, when i get to 70 reviews I will update more :)**

**So, please review .......**

**xOxO**

**Enjoy :)**

RPOV:

We stayed together in the room or should I say suite for about 4 days.

On our fifth day, we heard a gentle knock on the door.

"Come in" Dimitri said, while I was sitting on his lap.

The door openned and he came in and sat at on one of the chairs .

"Look Rose, I owe you an apology. I never wanted to leave you or your mother but she insisted."

"Dad, wait I don't understand"

I felt Dimitri press his face into my hair and I kept holding his hand tighter. Because we both knew what was going to be said. The past; my mother and her life with my father.

"I met your mother at St. Vladimir's Academy and I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. She was about 17 when she got transffered there from the academy in Scotland. I can still remember the day she walked in the Dinning room on her first day accompanied by some guardians. All I could see was her; she was gorgeous and angelic in every single way. Everyboy that was sitting there couldn't take their eyes off her. She was amazing. I was jealous when a boy named Tom was assigned to show her around and be her guide till she got to know the school better. She has all her afternoon classes with me; I tried to talk to her all the time, but she would always be surrounded by boys and attention from everyone. All the boys used to flirt with her trying to get her attention or at least a remark or a smile from her. Royals always gave her presents and a lot of the time when I saw her at parties she would be with another boy that wasn't me. After a month or so, rumours started to fly around about her. She became anti-social and ignored everyone; she always sat in a corner and never talked to everyone. She was always silent; and everyone always bothered her calling her a blood whore and a slut and a cheap body seller. She never faltered; she always ignored them and never gave them any attention. One day, I was walking down by the lake alone, and I saw her there crying"

He paused for a second and his eyes looked like they were travelling, reliving and telling us about that past.

Ibrahaim's POV:

_"Hey are you ok?" I asked Janine as I went to sit beside her._

_"What is it to you? You all wanted me destroyed so here I am. You can now go and tell all your precious royal friend that their job is well done. I am crying."_

_Her words broke me. Did she actually think that I would do that?_

_"Look, Janine I had nothing to do with this. I don't even hang out with any Royals to start with. I don't exactly hang out with anyone. A little small talk here and there but that is about it."_

_"Did you follow me here?"  
"No, I was taking a walk; but I hoped I would run into you."_

_We both sat in silence for a while; we both nothing but the silence was rather comfortable. _

_"Look, how about you come with me for a walk. We could talk?"  
"Yeah sure, why not."_

_I got up and helped her to her feet. And we took a walk down the woods._

_"So, you wanted to walk and talk so start"_

_"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I asked. _

_"I don't know; anything besides this academy."  
"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"_

_"I was born in Scotland. My mom is a Dhampir and my dad is a Moroi. We lived I guess in the blood whore communities there. I never knew my dad and I had no other sibbilings. My house was always filled with Moroi men; always coming and going. I hated it to be honest with you; I wanted to be a guardian. Whenever I told my mom that she would slap me and say that women are never meant to be guardians. They should be pleasure and entertainment for men. My mom married when I was 10 and my step-dad never exactly liked me, so he sent me to the academy. I was grateful for that. The only condition was that I would always come home on holidays. That was easy enough for me so I agreed. Little did I know what was their plan for me. When I was 13, my mom and step dad would leave me alone in the house. One day a Moroi boy came in and tried to rape me. I fought him back with everything I had learned and known at the Acadmey. I did some pretty good damage. The next day everyone knew about what has happened. I thought that they would comfront the boy that did that to me; but no he was a precious Royal. I was sent down to the Royal Court for a trial. They decided that they wouldn't put me in jail; but rather they will do something else to me. They decided that on my school days would be cut short and I would have to collide my studies, return back home at night and serve a Royal family with no objections. My other option would be to live at the Royal Court and serve there and become a blood whore. So I agreed to the first option; knowing that it wouldn't be as bad as the second one. And I was wrong. I didn't exactly work for a Royal family, I was always shackeled up and locked and tied somewhere; and I would get raped by all kinds of Morois all the time without objections. _

_"When I turned 16, my time was done. A Morio named Andrew went to my mom and step dad to ask them my hand in marriage. They agreed and I knew I had no option but to accept knowing if I didn't I would have to drop out and not become a guardian. So I agreed. I lived with him in the summer and other vacations. He was about 10 years older than me. I didn't let him even sleep with me. Whenever I objected I would get trapped in a corner and get beaten up. One day when I was training with my mentor, Guardian Blake, saw the beating marks and I told him about what casued them. He immediately took me to the headmistress' office and they transferred me here. And that is my story."_

_"I am sorry" I blurtted out. _

_"Is that why you always wear long sleves and cover up everything?" I asked merely out of curiosity.  
"Yeah, I just don't want anyone to know."  
"And Guardian Blake?"  
"What about him?"  
"I mean did you two.....have something......."  
"Yes, we did. I loved him and he loved me back. It was always a secret between us and we were always together. That is why he suggest that I run away with him from all of this so I woudn't get beaten up anymore."  
"Janine I am sorry, now I know why you hate us so much."  
"I don't hate you."  
"You don't?"  
"Well why would I? You haven't done anything to me uptil now."  
_

_I noticed that we were near the building. I turned around to face her so I could say goodnight and we would both go our seperate ways. I bent down and kissed her. _

_When we finally broke apart I looked at her and she was looking at me in an addoring way. _

_" I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that."  
"No, I liked it a lot."  
"Really?"_

_She smiled in reponse and pulled me down for another kiss._

_"I'll you later Ibrahaim."  
With that, she walked inside. _

_For the next couple of months me and Janine went outside and dated in public. Holding hands, cuddling, kissing and hugging; people couldn't get over that._

_The night of the graduation I proposed to her and asked her to be my guardian. We came back here to Turkey and she broke off her first engagment with Andrew. A few months after the wedding she got preganant with Rose. She freaked out a month before giving birth and I always supported her telling that I would always be by her side no matter what. _

_One day when I came back from work; she wasn't there and she left me a note. _

Sweetheart, 

I am so sorry but i can't do this. I have to leave and I am going away to give birth to Rose and I will send her to St. Vladimir's academy. I am sorry but that is the only way. I am going to be assigned to a Szelsky lord and I will be away. Please don't follow me. I love you so much.

Forever and Ever my love, 

Janine. 

RPOV:

I saw a tear leak out of my father's face and I felt one on my cheek which Dimitri wipped away fast.

"Dimitri, I need to have your word that you will always be with Rose and never upset her or hurt her in any way possible?"  
"You have my word sir."  
"Then I wish you two a happy life and marriage. I have a house now, or rather cottage, for the both of you. You can move in today. Rose I heard you are quite good with maths so you will be working in my bank under my supervision with Dimitri. You two will train to take my place after I retire."

I got up from my seat and went over and hugged him.

"I love you daddy."  
"I love you too Rose, I just wish we would have had more time together."

He left the room and me and Dimitri went to pack our stuff. My dad was amazing; and now I knew why my mom always go deffensive when I ever mentioned him or anything about him.

"Dimitri, I love you. Pleas don't leave me. Ever."  
"You know I wont Rose, I never will" He huuged me and kept holding on to me.

"So, where are we going to have this wedding Rose?"  
"Well I saw at a local church. I don't want anything too big you know. Just the both of us and my dad and you family. Mabye we could have it in a month. I just want something simple and small for the both of us. I want us to be in this relationship together and walk through everything together Dimitri."  
"That is my promise to you."

He bent down and pressed his lips to mine.

**A/N 2: **

**Ok, so that is the end of this chapter. I have some good ideas in mind about the next couple. Anyways, this chapter was ind of hard to write because I have a dad but he hasn't been there for us for about 3 years now and we don't exactly talk to each other; so I know what is it like to not have dad, and to be honest with you, I miss having mine around so I could call him Daddy and he could be there and go all physco on my BF. So I really can't remember what dads should be like when their girls are getting married. My dad and Rose's dad have something in common. They are both part Turkish. So I am 25% Turkish and my friends always tease me about being like Rose. :)**

**Anyways I will post the next chapter as soon as I get 70 reviews.**

SO click the gorgeous secret button :)


	15. thinking

**Hey guys, just wanted to say sorry that it took me so long to UD. I can promise you, I wil be updating more often now that I have some free time and I am getting setteled. **

**Anyways sorry again for the wait and here is the new chapter: **

Thinking 

DPOV:

For the next few days Rose and I spent moving our stuff to the small cottage. I loved the cottage, and so did Rose. It was small; it has a small kitchen, a washroom, a living room and a huge bedroom.

"OK, I think this is the last of out things to move." Rose said and she crashed down on the couch.

" Yeah, good to know"

I went to sit beside her and put my arm around her. She snuggled closer into me.

"So, the ummmmm......" She began

"Nervous love?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know"

She climbed awkwardly off my lap and went to stand by balcony. I didn't know what was the matter so I followed her. I stood behind her and reached out with my arms so that they were on the balconey railing with her between me and the railing.

"Rose, what is really going on? You have been so distant lately since we moved here."

She turned around and faced me,

"Look Dimitri, I love you so much, more than anything or anyone in the world. And me being alone in a house with you, let alone a cottage, is just wierd for me. I don't want to mess up and end up loosing you. I am seven years younger than you and I just don't know what. I mean I can't be like Tasha, she is all brave, and independant and gorgeous and strong. She is like you more than I am, she doesn't run away from everything like I do and she older than me, she could handle being with you and and....."

Her voice was fadding away and I couldn't believe she was comparing herself to Tasha.

"Rose look at me"

She still had her head down. I put my finger under her chin and tipped her face up so she could look at me.

"Rose, please don't compare yourself to anyone. You don't run away from your problems you face then and with bravery and no matter how much they hurt you, you always put on a brave face and face them till they end. You are so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes to look at you. I told you before, I would never ever leave you no matter what happens between us. Rose, I can't live without you. You complete me, you are the best part of me Rose. Please just grasp that concept."

She looked at me and said,

" Dimitri, we were rarelly alone, and when we were, we were always afraid that someone would find out and we would keep things short and not go into details. But now, we live alone and we are going to get married and live alone for the rest of our lives together...."

Her voice was becoming weak as she said the last part.

"This all hitting you right now isn't it?"

She looked at me with her eyes full of tears and fear and nodded.

I took her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Rose, do you want to do this? Do you really want to marry me and start a life with me?"

"Of course I do Dimitri, how could you even think I couldn't? I couldn't live without you for a day let alone a lifetime."

I bent down and kissed her. She returned my kiss.

When the kiss ended, I pulled her up and led her to the kitchen and lifted her up so she could sit on the counter. I stood up in front of her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Ok, so I can make you a deal. I can cook and you can set the table up and we could clean and do the dishes together. Sounds good?"

"Okay comrade, you have got to be kidding me. You are even making the rules for your wife?"

"Oh I am not making the rules; I am trying to keep up my promise to you. I told you that I would always be with you and help you with everything. I can cook and I know you can't so I am compromising. You can set the table up and I can cook and we could both do the cleaning."

"I love you; I love you so much it hurts me sometimes. I don't know what I could have done without you Dimitri."

I just smiled at her. Soon, we both went to arrange things around the place.

After two hours of moving things around, we both sat on the couch, exhausted.

"So, looks good."

"Yeah, I could ger used to this" I replied looking at her.

"Yeah....."

"Okay so do you want to eat or head to bed?"

"You know what? We could have a small snack before we head to bed"

We went to the kitchen and I began explioring around to see what I should cook.

"Okay so, there is some cheese, peanut butter, jam and some turkey cold cuts."

"I think I will have a cheese sandwich."

I made the sandwiches and we both headed to bed shortly.

My eyes colsed as soon as my head touched the pillow.

After a long sleep, I woke up to find my angel on the bed next to me, snuggling close to my chest.

She looked amazing as always. Breathtaking.

I began to stroke her hair, and fater a while she began to stir in her sleep and opened her eyes and smiled her famous man-eating smile.

"Good morning," She said.

In response, I bent down to kiss her. God only knew how much I loved her and needed her in my life. She was a piece of me.

No words could cover how much I loved her.

"So, what do you think we should do today?" She asked me.

"Well, I was thinking we could go around you know. Take a walk explore the place see where our kids wil....."

I regretted saying that part as soon as I saw the heart broken expression on her face.

She got up so quickly and went outside to the kitchen.

I got up and followed her.

When I got to the kitchen, I found her standing, hands on the counter.

I came behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Look Rose I didn't mean it....."

"No Dimitri, you are right. You need that it's your right to want that. I am sorry I can't give you that I just......"

She pushed me away and started running out the door.

All I could do was stare at the door that she ran out of and soon I was running after her.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys.

My best guy friend just lost the battle that he has been fighting for the last 5 years against cancer; lung cancer to be exact.

He was this funny, charismatic and smart guy and an even more amazing friend. Although he was three years older than me, he always regarded me as an equal sibling and brought me into his circle of friends who are currently my best friends. He also introduced me to Jordan, who has been my boyfriend for the last three years.

His loss was sudden to all of us, and none of us will ever be the same without him. When I went to his funeral in Toronto, which is his hometown, his mother handed me a letter that he wrote for me before he died.

He was actually the one who introduced Vampire Academy to me. On my thirteenth birthday, he got me a copy of the first book, which was just released.

That night when everyone left, Julien (my friend who passed away), Jordan and a couple of friends and I took parts reading the book. That was the best day in my life pretty much.

The same happened when Frostbite came out, but we were in away on a trip in America and that night we stayed up doing the same thing.

When Shadow Kiss came out, I read it on my own and on my birthday night, my friends came over and we began playing roles. (We kind of left out the sex scene 'because I didn't feel like having sex with Jordan that night. Make out with him in public, sure).

He left me a noted saying a lot of personal things, and then at the end he said "You and Jordan have come a long way together, I always knew both of you would make it. I think you found your Dimitri, Jacob and everything in him".

The night he passed away, I spent it reading Vampire Academy again and I pretty much covered it in tears while Jordan just sat next to me, trying to take the book out of my hands. When he did, I went hysterical and that was when reality and everything hit me.

I opened my computer and began reading all the fan fictions that I used to read and review for including my own and discovered that I ruined the reality of the books and the characters with them.

Both my stories are complete, but I will be deleting them, all of them, because now when I imagine Rose or Dimitri or Adrian or anyone in the series, I imagine them as the characters that people on fan fiction wrote them to be. Whether they are jealous, desperate, begging, mean or anything that they are not and I know that is the purpose of fan fiction is for readers to expand on any work or novel that the author wrote and let their own imagination do it.

I know that a lot of people were disappointed by the ending of Shadow Kiss and how Dimitri got turned and that true love was scattered away just like in real life. And that is why a lot of people began writing about what they would want to happen in Blood Promise and just ruined the books for themselves.

Of all the romance novels that I read, I would say that Vampire Academy is pretty much the most realistic of them all. Love was there and still is between them, but it is in a different from any, for the author, Richelle Mead, has created suspense at the end, leaving the readers hungry for more.

In a recent interview with Richelle Mead on Persnickety Snark she said "Blood Promise is much more of a character study than the previous titles but it shares the same snappy dialogue, smouldering interplay and my favourite character of questionable moral integrity, Adrian. Rose finds her own strong opinions challenged and she experiences an alternative way of living for the first time in her life. Rose has choices to make, good and bad. Watching her navigate the treacherous waters of human/supernatural politics, a Moroi Mafioso and Dimitri's family is like piggybacking Rose's journey and evolution as a character. In many ways the Vampire Academy series is about finding your own family. Lissa and Rose have both been orphaned by death or dedication and I wondered if Richelle's upbringing might have been equally traumatic. Not the case, she tells me, her family was "_fairly ordinary"_ but she likes to espouse the truth that there is "_no perfect family"._ For Rose and Lissa though, it's the family they have made with one another, and other characters, that has provided them with the most stability. The power of friendship is unquestionable."

Blood Promise will be released in less than 5 days and I have gotten two early copies of it and I will NOT be opening my copy till midnight of the 25th the way it is supposed to be. The other copy, I will go to Julien's mother and give it to her, in order to be a memory for him and I will hopefully be going to the book signing in October for Richelle Mead.

Again, I am sorry but I can't bring myself to publishing the rest of the fan fiction and they will be deleted in about two or three weeks.


End file.
